Thick as Thieves
by zeph317toho
Summary: Leonardo isn't sure how he can juggle the Medici job and his own work on the key project when The Count is chasing him around the globe and threatening his friends. No one ever said being a genius con man/forger/thief would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Thick as Thieves, 1/6

**Pairing(s):** Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, some mentions of Leonardo/Lucrezia and Leonardo/Ima

**Rating:** M overall

**Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fic, and I own nothing of the characters or show. I don't even really own the plot—such as it is—because it serves only as a framework for the UST and sex.

**Warnings:** Violence, fighting as foreplay, criminal activity, bad language.

**Summary:** Leonardo isn't sure how he can juggle the Medici job and his own work on the Key project when the Count is chasing him around the globe and threatening his friends. No one ever said being a genius con man/forger/thief would be easy.

**Author's notes:** This is a Modern AU. 

Thick as Thieves Chapter 1

Leonardo had to raise his voice above the industrial metal booming through the loft to finally get Zoroaster's attention away from his marked deck of Tarot cards.

"Have you seen Nico today?" he yelled.

Zo shook his head but turned down the music a little and shouted back, "What?"

"When was the last time you saw Nico?" Leo tried again. "He didn't sleep here last night."

"I haven't seen him since breakfast yesterday," Vanessa offered, pulling up the straps of her sundress as Leo's attention turned away from her.

"Hey, I didn't say you could cover up. I'm not done with you yet." Leo tried to argue, but Vanessa just patted his cheek and pecked a kiss to his nose.

"I have a shift in half an hour, and if I'm late again, my manager has threatened to throw me back to the convent."

"He wouldn't dare. He knows what a big draw you are, especially for one Medici who likes to toss around his money to impress serving wenches like you," Zo teased.

Vanessa smiled and flipped him off as she grabbed her purse. "You're only jealous that none of us _wenches_ are impressed by your arrogance and lack of money. Good night, you two, and don't forget to feed Nico when he comes back."

"Feed Nico," Zo shouted at her back, "when you haven't even fed us?"

Leo paused from packing up his brushes and paints. "Speaking of Nico again, I'm getting a little concerned. If he left yesterday morning and it's almost five now…Zo, you don't have him running another game for you, do you?"

"What? Moi?" Zo slapped a hand to his chest and tried to look offended, but Leo stared through it. "No, the kid and I aren't working on anything right now. Not after you warned me off that whole bookselling fiasco. I'm glad you found out they were working under the Medici family because I'm not anxious to kick that hornet's nest again anytime soon." When Leo winced minutely, Zo narrowed his eyes. "We aren't, are we? Going to mess with the Medicis again?"

"It's a little complicated."

"Complicated." Zo's voice couldn't have been flatter. "That's what you said right before we almost got caught in St. Petersburg. That's what you said when we were running through Paris. This has something to do with the girl, that Lucrezia, doesn't it?"

Leo continued to push his art supplies around the messy table so Zo let his voice get angrier. "Is it about the girl? Come on, Leo, stop thinking with your dick!"

"I'm not thinking with my dick. I'm thinking with my brain, which is something you should try sometime by the way." He held up a hand to stop Zo's angry retort. "I know I said we would get out of here as soon as I helped the Medicis get clear."

"And now you have," Zo interrupted. "So we can get the hell out of here."

"The shareholders' meeting is next week. If they believe what I cooked up with Lorenzo—and that's still a big if—then we'll get our paycheck and we can move on. But, I owe it to them to stick around long enough to make sure, and besides, I've been getting a lot of work done on the key project. You know how the threat of imminent danger turns me on."

Zo ignored Leo's smirk. "Yeah, well it's been nice lolling around, running the small cons with Nico while you do your research and fuck a certain pretty girl, but you promised we'd get out of town once the Medicis were taken care of."

"And we will, it's just—"

Both men jolted when the loft's door opened and Nico stumbled in. "Where have you been, you little pizzle? Off drinking and screwing a horde of women until you forgot where you live?" Zo hooted.

Leo was the first to notice the blood and was beside Nico in a flash. "What happened?" he asked as he helped Nico to the couch and examined his bleeding hand.

Nico was shaking all over and could only jerk his hand back as Leo poked at it. "Get me some alcohol and something clean to wrap it with," he ordered Zo and turned back to Nico. "Can you tell us what happened? Where have you been? Did one of your marks catch up to you?"

"The Count," Nico finally gasped out and Leo froze as he heard Zo drop something behind him and start swearing.

"No, it can't have been."

"It was," Nico's eyes were huge as they met Leo's. "It was the Count, Riario. Someone grabbed me when I was going down the alley beside the bakery yesterday. I thought it was one of those guys Zo and I tricked in the cemetery con. He dropped a bag over my head and pushed me into a car and next thing I knew I was in a jail cell."

"He doesn't have any jurisdiction in this country," Zo pushed the first aid supplies at Leo and took a seat on Nico's other side.

"Yeah, well, tell that to him. Damn," Nico hissed as Leo splashed a liberal amount of whiskey on his hand then took a swig of it. Zo grabbed the bottle from him and took a healthy drink too.

"What did he do to you?" Leo's voice was quiet as he wrapped gauze around Nico's hand.

"He introduced himself. Interrogated me. Kept asking me where you were and what you were working on now." Leo jumped when Nico clutched his arm with his good hand. "He knew you were here, helping the Medici. And he knows about the key, Leo. He knows!"

Leo patted Nico's hand, but Nico clung tightly. "I'm really sorry, Leo. I told him where the loft is, but I couldn't tell him anything else because you never talk about it. And I can't understand your notes."

Leo barked a laugh at Nico's quiet admission and pulled him into a sideways hug. "It doesn't matter what you told the Count. He doesn't have any power here. I'm not afraid of him, but I am worried about this hand. How did he hurt you? Have you had a tetanus shot recently?"

"Before I left for uni; my hand will be okay. He handcuffed me to a table, said he would make me talk, threatened to use some sort of medieval torture device on me, got all smug about it. When he finally left the room, I was desperate to get away and I tried to slip out of the cuffs. There was a sharp edge on the chain…"

"You daft boy, you did this to yourself?" Zo's voice was a bit relieved as he wrestled Nico to the back of the couch and noogied his hair.

"He didn't even care. He laughed a little and said something about how blood tastes salty. I swear to God I thought he was going to drink me like a vampire." Nico shivered. "He's a scary man."

"A man who shouldn't even be in this country. He had no right to take you and hold you in custody, and certainly none to charge you with any kind of crime," Leo said.

"He talked to me all night. He knew all about Paris. And Monaco. And about the Botticelli in Florence. It's like he knew everything about us—where we've been, the jobs we've run. He said he's coming for you, Leo."

"Let him come," Zo said. "We're getting out of here. Now."

"No," Leo interrupted. "I have to see this through for the Medicis. I owe them that much. But then, we'll leave. I can do my research just about anywhere, so we'll leave the Count far behind."

"What agency does the prick even work for? We've heard threats of him chasing us all over Europe. Everyone has a different idea of who he's working for. I fucking knew that was him in Florence. He couldn't have been more than a couple minutes behind you. How can that possibly be legal?"

"It's not, Zo. There's no international law enforcement agency that would be after us for the small-time stuff you pull. Or even the white collar art deals I've managed. It's almost … personal at this point. And while it's a bit worrisome that he knows we're connected to the Medici, he would have a very hard time proving anything, particularly since Lorenzo has been very circumspect about the entire arrangement." Leo slapped his knees and stood up, turning to smile down at his two friends. "So next week this time, we'll be working elsewhere. And we'll let Nico choose this time. What do you think? Sunny Los Angeles? Bustling Tokyo? Sheep farm in Australia?"

"What about the key, Leo?"

He shrugged off Nico's question, trying hard not to let the worry show on his face. "He won't get the key from me. Like I said, he has no power here."

Both Zo and Nico started to argue but quickly shut up when a knock sounded on the loft's door. All three froze, then Zo swore and rushed toward a crate that Leo knew held the defensive tools of his sometimes dangerous trade. Leo held up a hand, utterly convinced that the Count would never knock politely if he were intent on finding them.

"Who is it?" he called out and all three breathed a sigh of relief when Lucrezia's voice answered. She gave Leo a hug when he let her in then nodded to Zo and Nico who moved to the kitchen side of the loft so Zo could take a closer look at Nico's hand. The occasional yelp of pain echoed through the loft, but Lucrezia only raised an eyebrow and didn't ask any questions.

"What are you doing here? I thought Lorenzo had you monopolized." Leo pulled her closer for a hello kiss but Lucrezia ducked away with a smile.

"Thanks to a certain someone who has revitalized his legal businesses, Lorenzo has very little free time right now. Although, he did ask me again last night if you were ever going to finish that portrait of me. Are you going to?"

"Of course, of course," Leo spread his hands wide, but Lucrezia knew him well enough not to believe the innocent gesture. "Eventually," he conceded. "Perhaps if we went somewhere quiet and alone, you could provide me with some more … inspiration."

Lucrezia let him steal a kiss then pulled back until the garment bag she held was firmly between them. "I have provided you with all the inspiration I can until I am done with the party tomorrow night. Planning this has drained me of all my creativity. I never knew there were so many shareholders and families and business people who have to be coddled but kept apart. You should see the spreadsheets I've made to figure out who can be seated next to whom for dinner, and who will have to be introduced first in order to keep the peace. Lorenzo doesn't pay me enough to be his social hostess."

"I thought your official title was personal assistant, emphasis on the personal."

Lucrezia's look said it all. "Clarice is no fool; she's known about our affair for some time. But she puts up with it because it gets him out of her hair so she can concentrate on running her family's interests as well. I only wish he'd made her step up and plan this ridiculous reception. She's probably laughing all the way to her bank at the thought of me having to put together this masquerade. Why would a grown man and his brother find it so amusing to host a costume party?"

Leo tried to take her into his arms again, but Lucrezia pushed away. He almost laughed at her pique, but he'd learned first-hand how dangerous she could be with any tool left to hand when she was upset and he acted without thinking. The wound from the letter opener had itched for days. Instead, he made sympathetic noises until Lucrezia looked appeased.

Then he held her again and laughed. She stamped on his foot and shoved the garment bag into his arms. "Let's see how funny you think it is when you're mingling with the big shots in tacky costumes."

"What? I'm not going."

"Oh yes, yes you are. Lorenzo has ordered it."

"He can't tell me what to do."

"Lorenzo the Magnificent has demanded it, and so you shall appear. Wearing that. It was the best I could do on short notice."

Leo gaped and was almost afraid to open the bag. It was Lucrezia's turn to smirk. "I'm sure you'll look dashing as always, Leo. I'll see you tomorrow night at the mansion." She kissed him quickly then headed to the door before Leo could reel her in again. She paused to look back over her shoulder, giving him the look that had drawn Leo to her in the first place. "And if you're a very good boy at the masquerade, maybe we can sneak away for a private party later." She blew him a kiss and left Leo cursing the Medicis again.

He was a bit more subdued when he arrived at the Medici family mansion the next evening. He and Zo had spent most of the night going over their past jobs, looking for loose ends, and planning their next move. He didn't want to leave anything behind that could give the Count more ammunition against them. Nico had finally fallen asleep, but yelled himself awake when Vanessa came home from work. She'd been much more gentle in ministering to him than Leo and Zo had been, and she'd come up with some good ideas about getting a clean break from the Medici family. Leo had thought she'd be sorry to leave Guiliano and he'd been ready to insist she stay in the city, but Vanessa had anticipated him and said she was ready to move on with them.

"After all, who would take care of Nico when you boys game all night and carouse? He and I will just find our own fun and keep you out of trouble. That's what family is for," she'd said, pulling Nico over for a hug. He'd smirked from the comfort of her chest.

As Leo jogged up the lavish stairway into the Medici mansion, he admitted to himself that he wasn't sure. About any of it. Oh, he was pretty sure things would work out for Lorenzo and his brother, as long as Clarice continued to get her family to back them. If things went to plan, the Medicis would be able to finally cast off the long-standing family curse of being called swindlers and pirates and legitimize all their businesses in the eyes of the world—even the money-laundering and illegal ones. As long as they could keep the wretched Pazzi family occupied long enough to get the deal to go through… that was only one of Leo's worries.

There was the key he'd devoted so much of his life to, his time, his intellect, his passion. He knew he was getting close, he could feel it in his very being, but it still eluded him. Although he always told Zo he worked better and let the creativity flow faster when he was under pressure, Leo was starting to wonder if he might need to take a little break from the schemes and wild plots and buckle down to work on the key.

And then there was the fucking Count. The man who'd chased him and his friends halfway around the world. Leo had heard stories about him, whispers among the forgers and thieves he'd met, but while everyone thought they knew something _about_ him, it seemed no one actually _knew_ him. It worried Leo more than he could let on. He had to take care of his family, such as it was.

He told himself that's why he was dressed up in a costume, about to barge through the doors and schmooze his way through a crowd for a few hours to fulfill his obligations. It figured that Lorenzo caught him right inside the door of the ballroom.

"There is my esteemed artist," he boomed and stuck out his hand for a hearty shake that pulled Leo into whispering range. "Is everything still under control for next week?"

"Yes, it's all good."

"Good." Lorenzo's clap to his shoulder was stronger than Leo thought a co-conspirator deserved. "Make sure it stays that way."

Leo gave a little salute, but Giuliano laughed before he could walk away. "What exactly are you dressed as, da Vinci? You look like some sort of scurvy-ridden Renaissance pirate prostitute."

Leo glanced down at the outfit Lucrezia had put together. He rather liked the leather jacket, form-fitting pants and boots, but he thought there should have been laces to close the shirt. "I'm pretty sure I eat enough fruit to prevent scurvy, thank you."

Giuliano scowled as he usually did when he tried a verbal spar with Leo, so Leo took the opportunity to wander off. There was plenty to see. The glitterati had all turned out for the party since the Medici family had long been known for their extravagant fetes. Leo ran his critical artist's eye over the costumes and found them sadly lacking. Like a wealthy version of Halloween, it seemed most of the women had chosen sexy, skin-baring outfits they wouldn't have been caught dead in any other day, while the men ranged from superheroes to their own attempts at sexy.

"Do you like what you see?" The husky female voice made Leo turn his head right into a towering bright red wig.

"Oh, excuse me," he rubbed his nose and looked down at the masked woman wearing a red, feathered dress and body paint that transformed her into a walking piece of art. "You are a vision. I would absolutely love to sketch you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the spectacular ones. May I draw you, you amazing phoenix?"

She ran a red fingernail down his bare chest, making him shiver. "I don't think so. You look like the wastrel type that would promise a girl a portrait then never follow through."

"I'm working on it, Lucrezia, I promise." She laughed and stroked his chest with fingertips this time. "I knew it was you immediately. After all, I have drawn your form repeatedly."

"How do you like the party?"

"It's well over the top. Just what Lorenzo wanted, right?"

"Absolutely," she said. "And do you like your costume?"

"Guiliano called me a diseased pirate prostitute."

She laughed as she sipped champagne. "Not quite the look I was going for, but I can see it." Leo put a hand on his hip and posed to make her laugh again. "If you really are a pirating rent boy, you should meet me in the atrium an hour after the entertainment ends."

"The phoenix will come out of her shell?"

"If you're lucky." Lucrezia handed him her champagne flute. "Now find me a refill."

Leo bowed and turned away to find the bar just as the couple entered the ballroom. Leo was struck immediately by the overwhelming urge to pull out his sketchpad. He couldn't take his eyes off the two, strikingly different but equally gorgeous. The woman was tall and dark and easily the most elegant form he'd seen in forever. She carried herself with a model's grace, no, Leo corrected himself, she was too poised and authentic to be a vapid model. An air of competence and calm surrounded her as she eased through the crowd on the arm of a tuxedoed man. She was not masked but wore a spectacular robe and jewelry that made her look every inch a queen. Leo memorized her face, her beautiful features, her warm eyes, knowing he would reproduce them all, but wishing he could convince her to join him for a painting session. She could be his Venus.

The couple was coming closer when Leo realized the man was staring at him with the same intensity he'd been giving the woman. Leo figured he was jealous of the long look Leo had taken of his date, but he couldn't help giving the man the same treatment. He was dressed in a tailored tux, almost traditional but for a textured lapel and a black and white polka dot scarf draped under the lapel. He was only a breath taller than the statuesque woman, but his posture was strong and made him appear taller. Leo admired the breadth of his chest and shoulders and the ratio tapering to his waist Leo could discern even under the tux jacket. His unmasked face was a study of bold features, high cheekbones, huge eyes that all worked together, not competing, and made him just as attractive to Leo as the woman had.

What he wouldn't give to draw them both.

When they came within reach, Leo was jolted out of his artistic vision by Lucrezia grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the bar. "Really, Leonardo, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Leo complied but he couldn't resist a glance behind at the man still watching him.

Lucrezia had to leave with her drink to make final arrangements for the dinner. Leo spent the time glancing around the ballroom for more inspiration but no one intrigued him like the couple had. He caught glimpses of them weaving through the crowd and at the dinner but they were seated at the far opposite corner from him. He was tempted to sketch the woman's profile onto the white tablecloth but knew Lucrezia would kill him if she saw it. He contented himself with watching until the dinner was over and the entertainment began. Guiliano had produced some kind of short play that included nearly naked dancers, live pheasants and a boa constrictor. While Leo applauded all the arts, he wasn't interested in sitting through another half an hour of that, so he sneaked out when the lights went dim.

He was standing in a hallway in front of an excellent reproduction of Donatello's David when he heard the light tread of footsteps behind him. They stopped a few feet away, and Leo could feel the eyes on his back.

"Truly a masterpiece. One of a kind," the soft voice breathed out.

Leo turned, a quip ready about whether it was the statue or he being talked about, but it died on his tongue. The man in the tuxedo was standing there, openly admiring them both.

"Yes, it really is," was all Leo could respond.

"And this _is_ simply a reproduction, is it not? I don't believe you've yet turned your talents to Donatello's works."

Leo's blood ran cold, and his heart skipped a beat. The man took a step closer to the statue which brought him beside Leo. "I believe you know who I am."

"The Count," Leo damned how weak his voice came out so he repeated louder, "Count Riario, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," Riario's voice purred out.

Leo wanted to shiver, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the evil he projected onto the voice or the soft, intimate tone the man had taken.

"You are a very talented artist in your own right. I have no idea why you persist in leading a life of crime," Riario said, still staring at the David.

"Well, a fellow has to eat. You know what they say about starving artists."

"Ah, yes. But you must be doing well for yourself. Your little friend Nico appeared healthy and well nourished."

Hearing Riario casually mention Nico sparked Leo's anger, and he turned to face him. "I don't know what kind of stunt that was, kidnapping Nico, but you had no right to do that. Or to deny him medical treatment."

"I think you'll find that I do have the right. My employer has a very nice agreement with American law enforcement. And here they are allowed to detain a suspect for up to 24 hours without charging them with anything. I think you'll find I met with every letter of the law."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Nico hasn't done anything wrong."

Riario softly tsked the language, and it made Leo want to swear at him again. "It's a shame young Nico left such a prestigious school as Cambridge to travel with the lot of you. I thought that by having a nice chat, I might be able to persuade him to see the error of his ways."

"But you don't have any evidence that he's ever committed a crime."

"Perhaps nothing that would convict him in a court of law in this land, but we all know he's as guilty as the rest of you. Helping that Zoroaster run rackets and do everything short of grave-robbing, although I'm surprised that's something he hasn't tried his hand at yet."

Leo snorted. "It's ridiculous that an investigator of your stature is interested in alleged small-time crimes like you've just described. What a waste of your esteemed time."

"On the contrary." Riario moved closer to Leo and lowered his voice even more. "You are most worthy of my time. You see, I know that you are attempting to help the Medicis cover up their lucrative but, unfortunately, illegal money laundering while fending off a hostile takeover by the Pazzi family. And if that weren't enough to spark the interest of law enforcement in every country they do business in, there is always your special, pet project. The Key."

The way Riario breathed out that word made it sound exactly the way Leo thought it in his head. Like a mystery, like a blessing, like a thing that could change the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no key."

Riario looked at him, not meeting his eyes for a moment as he appeared to try to stop a smile. Leo was intrigued by the expression.

"You may not have it all yet, but you will. Soon. And when you finish, it will have the power to rule the world. Or, rather, he who holds it can wield that power," Riario said.

"And you would be the man to do that?"

"Oh my, no. That kind of power should be held only by those who are ready for it. By those who will use it wisely to make the right decisions."

"By the one percent? By kings and presidents? By those who run countries and economies and innocent lives into the ground?" Leo spit out.

Riario shrugged. "It's certainly not for the people. To put that kind of power into the hands of the masses who spew anonymous hate and would use it only to topple businesses, governments, create anarchy—that would be madness."

"When it's done, when it's completed, I will make it available for everyone, not just those with money and power already. It can level the playing field, ensure that those in leadership are playing fair, give the 99 percent a modicum of power."

Riario sighed. "And then a consortium of governments and businesses will create another system which will force you to find a way around it. Tensions will escalate in a never-ending spiral as each side postures and threatens, and yes, that did so well during the Cold War, didn't it?"

Leo pulled back like he'd been struck. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm only trying to help mankind, make some things better, not destroy nations."

"But that's what at risk, if you persist in releasing the Key to the public. If you work with us, we can provide you all the resources you could ever want. We can help you make the world a safer place, with the Key in the right hands."

Riario was meeting his eyes now and making no effort to hide his smile. Leo shook his head. Riario took a step closer and said, "We can do this the easy way. Give you whatever you want. All I ask is you come with me. Or we can do it the hard way. I will destroy your friends, and I will make sure the full wrath of the law falls upon the Medici family. I might even let it go public that you turned evidence against them."

Leo reared back. "You would see me dead."

"No, I would see you working with me. I can protect you." Riario reached out, but Leo didn't let him touch. He stepped back, heard voices coming around the corner, the laughter of partygoers leaving the ballroom, and he walked away.

Leo was shaken by the encounter, couldn't believe how much Riario knew or pretended to know about his work. He'd often wondered what the Count would be like, but nothing had prepared him for the reality. The conviction and sincerity in his voice told Leo he would never be able to persuade him to his own side. He was rattled as he kept to the back hallways of the mansion and finally found the door to the atrium where he was to meet Lucrezia.

That voice came from behind him again, even more threatening when he had to strain to hear it.

"I could threaten those you love the most. I'll find your weak point." Leo faced Riario, grinding his teeth in frustration while the other man smiled faintly. "I know desire when I see it."

The spark of Leo's anger took flame. He grabbed Riario's upper arm, but Riario turned into it, and it was Leo who was pressed against the wall, body held against the wood paneling by strong hands. He panted even though the manhandling shouldn't have driven out his breath. Riario leaned in closer to his face, with no concept of personal space, and hissed, "I will have you, Artista."

Leo strained against the hold to free his shoulders from Riario's hands, thinking it would force the other man back if he pressed closer. But Riario didn't freeze, he didn't blink, didn't budge, and let Leo's body meet his. They just stood there, sharing breath, until Lucrezia started humming inside the room, and Leo was the one to jerk away.

He realized he was hard when Riario released him, then patted him on the shoulder and walked away, not looking back even once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Thick as Thieves Chapter 2  
**Pairing(s): **Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, some mentions of da Vinci/Lucrezia and da Vinci/Ima  
**Rating: **M overall  
**Disclaimer: **I am making no profit from this fic, and I own nothing. I don't even really own the plot—such as it is—because I feel like I've read it/seen it elsewhere. It serves only as a framework for the UST and porn.  
**Warnings: **Violence, fighting as foreplay, criminal activity, sexual activity, Zo's filthy mouth  
**Summary: **Leonardo isn't sure how he can juggle the Medici job and his own work on the key project when The Count is chasing him around the globe and threatening his friends. No one ever said being a genius con man/forger/thief would be easy.  
**Author's notes: **Modern AU. This is an extreme AU since the show takes place in 1470s Florence, sort of.

**WARNING:** Fighting as foreplay and violence mixed with sex acts. They are completely consensual, just a bit on the violent side.

Girolamo Riario stacked the file on top another, butting them against the table gently to make sure the ends were squared. Then he swept his arm over the table, scattering the folders, legal pads and laptop to the floor with a crash. He dropped into the hard metal chair and slammed his fist onto the clutter left on the table.

Zita came through the door and stepped over the scattered mess to place a tray in front of him. He tried to hold a grimace at the dry sandwich, spotty apple and weak coffee.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best the cafeteria here can offer," Zita said, taking her seat across the table from him.

"Never mind, I'm not hungry. And don't worry about picking these things up."

"I wasn't going to," Zita returned, taking a delicate bite from her own sandwich. "It was your tantrum that made this mess, so you're going to clean it up."

"You certainly have come a long way, junior agent. I remember when you were first assigned to me and you were too intimidated to do anything but follow me around taking notes. I thought I would have to teach you how to speak."

"Yes, you've taught me very well, and now I know how to stand up for myself. And you will deal with your own messes."

Riario couldn't help but smile at her. Zita had proven to be a perfect assistant—intelligent, quick to learn, and once she'd gotten over her misplaced sense of servitude, a strong investigative helper who didn't hesitate to let him know when he'd overstepped or done something she didn't agree with. Now was one of those times.

"What do you think we should do next?" he asked.

She chewed another bite as she thought. "Since your extreme measures didn't turn up any more leads on the Medicis, and your confidential informant hasn't given you anything new for weeks, I believe your best bet would be da Vinci." She ignored Riario's noticeably louder exhale. "You've always said that he's of highest importance, and now you've had the opportunity to speak with him, I think you should press it."

Riario spread his hands on the table as he thought of a retort. Zita's cell phone buzzed, and she raised an eyebrow at the caller ID. "I think we'd better take this call."

The voice of Lupo, the head of Riario's division in name only, boomed out from the speaker. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hello, how are you, dear Lupo? And how are things at headquarters?" Riario asked.

Whatever Lupo called him was garbled, but the line cleared for him to say, "We did not okay your mission just so you could flout the law and enrage the Americans. I don't know how you managed to get them to agree to bring in the entire staff of the Medici bank headquarters for questioning."

"And their families," Riario reminded in a soft voice that Lupo still heard.

"Hundreds of civilians and their spouses and their children, and exactly what kind of information did you get out of them? It had better have been worth it because I don't know how I'm going to justify this to our superiors."

"Unfortunately, we could not induce any of them to talk. My usual methods were frowned upon by these Americans, so we had to make do with simple questioning. And the right to re-arrest any of them at any time for collusion with the Medici crime syndicate."

"And how exactly did you convince the Americans to even agree to it?"

Riario sighed. "It was a bother. I had to convince them that my undercover informant may be in danger, and I had to share some of what she's told me."

Lupo snorted, the sound clear from an ocean away. "The only danger your spy is in is forgetting she's not to grow close to Lorenzo and da Vinci. I feel sure it's too late for that anyway. What do you propose to do now? Whatever it is, you'd better get back on the good side of the Americans and make this less of a personal quest."

"Why, Director Lupo, whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. That da Vinci has fascinated you since his file first crossed your desk. You would do well to leave him be and concentrate on destroying the Medicis. I know you are convinced the two are tied, but you may end up losing them both if you over-reach."

"Thank you for that advice I'm sure you consider to be wise. And may I suggest you re-check my arrest and conviction records the next time you feel inclined to doubt me. Good-bye, Lupo." Riario ended the call, and Zita slid the phone away from him before he could do more. He raised an eyebrow; she shrugged.

"So, junior agent, what do _you_ think I should do now? I seem to have lost our so-called allies in American law enforcement by arresting the Medicis' bank staff. My informant seems to have lost all her usefulness except for her skill in warming beds. I have approached Mr. da Vinci, and he was less than thrilled to join me with his key project. It seems we cannot come to an agreement. Where does that leave us?"

"I believe that _I_ can work with the federal agents to keep following the surveillance and electronic evidence they're gathering on the Medicis. If I share some of what we've learned, I can probably convince them to cooperate again, at least until that shareholders meeting. As far as what _you_ can do, I think you need to talk with da Vinci again." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "The two of you, you're not so different from each other. Maybe he just needs more time to see that. Maybe you can reason with him."

Riario hmmed softly. "And if I can't?"

Zita's smile was broad. "I saw the way he looked at you, at the gala. Maybe you can seduce him."

"Zita!" Riario was rarely, truly shocked by anything, but that comment took him aback.

"Only a suggestion, senior agent. You've always said we must all do our part." Zita's smirk said she was teasing, but for one instant Riario let himself think it through, as he did all probabilities. The mere thought of seducing da Vinci was … intriguing, to say the least.

"Then I must work harder at finding his weak point, rather than creating an entirely new problem for myself. Perhaps I will begin with a personal visit. Young Nico was kind enough to give us the address of their studio." Riario stood and quickly picked up the things he'd knocked off the table in his rage.

"One man's problem is another's opportunity," Zita said when he'd finished. Riario grasped her hand as she reached for her coffee, and dropped a kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you for your wisdom. And for keeping my head in the game."

She snatched her hand back and waved him off. "You won't have your head in the game until you've resolved things with your da Vinci. Good luck."

He smiled at her, the one true smile he reserved for rare times of sincerity, then went off to requisition a car. As he wound through the city toward da Vinci's loft, he mentally reviewed what he knew about him. He already had the book on da Vinci; in fact, he'd written it. Lupo had been correct about one thing—ever since Riario had heard of da Vinci's exploits, he'd wanted to catch him. No, not capture him; talk to him, interrogate him, lock him up and pick his brain to begin to understand how such a brilliant young man could make the choices he had and still get away with everything.

Riario had done his research as thoroughly as he knew how: from every prisoner he could question, every eye witness he could intimidate, every innocent bystander who'd ever met da Vinci that he could lay hands on. He knew Da Vinci was brilliant, a genius, a child in a man's body with occasional attention problems, with unbelievably loyal friends who were brought into his orbit like planets around the sun. He dabbled in sciences as easily as art, going from biomedical research to engineering to computer programming in nearly the same breath.

He knew Da Vinci liked men as much as he liked women but committed to none of them equally. Although he left behind a string of lovers, none had an ill word about him. He was generous to a fault and drank his way through the money he earned, meaning he had to find even more extreme ways to make money and have fun, as da Vinci himself put it.

Riario had been steps behind him several times, had methodically worked each case in greatest detail then finally thrown himself into the chase as he thought the Artista might have. When his informant said that da Vinci had come to the U.S. and was working for the Medici family, Riario knew it was his chance. He could capture da Vinci, use his talent for their good then take down the Medicis once and for all.

Da Vinci had broken just about every law regarding art he could, Riario knew, even if he couldn't prove it in court. He had counterfeited bills that looked better than those issued by governments, and he'd invented innovative machinery to stamp better plates and make authentic looking paper. Riario had marveled. Da Vinci had forged some of the greatest masters' paintings then concocted elaborate schemes to sell them to private collectors, but as far as Riario could find, he'd never once tried to cheat a museum. Word was he'd even gone as far as anonymously donating a true masterpiece to one small museum in Europe that had been the victim of a theft perpetrated by the very same collector da Vinci had worked for. With his friends, he'd helped con other billionaire collectors out of rare pieces that would mysteriously end up in museums shortly after.

And yet, he had true talent as an artist in his own right. Riario had collected enough discarded napkins, scraps of paper and bits of canvas from garbage cans around the world to judge that. Da Vinci could be a master artist all on his own merit.

Riario knew he shouldn't be surprised that da Vinci had the same attitude toward the Key. He obviously wanted art to be in the public view, accessible to anyone who wanted to enjoy it, by liberating it from private hoards. And now that Robin Hood complex was leading him down a dangerous path.

Riario had heard whispers about an ultra-secret project da Vinci was obsessed with. It wasn't until his own informant got close to da Vinci that he'd learned the details about what da Vinci simply called the Key. He'd tried to piece together what was leaked with what he could research and was amazed anew at da Vinci's cleverness and audacity.

The Key would render moot all the current encryption methods used around the world in information technology. No longer would anyone have to depend on one way of keeping information private, the ways that were constantly being hacked or stolen. Da Vinci's algorithm would create something totally new—something that would allow each individual to make their own encryption. Then they could pass that key to only those they wanted. It would protect the individual in everything from e-mail to online shopping and banking to managing their credit. It would also allow total and complete privacy; they could be completely invisible if they wanted to be.

But, it would take away all the current ways that businesses and governments monitored people. No more spam, no more individualized advertisement and all the revenue that went with it. And no more intelligence agencies listening in on conversations or monitoring e-mail to spot terror threats. Blatant criminal acts could be posted publically with no way for law enforcement to trace them. It was a terrifying thought.

That's why Riario had to recruit da Vinci to his agency before he released it on the world. He had to make da Vinci see that giving that kind of power to the common people would do nothing but hurt the entire world and force the leaders to come up with entirely new ways to protect them from themselves. It had become another part of Riario's obsession with da Vinci.

He was proud of his original plan to finally see the _Artista_ in the flesh by attending the Medicis' party without invitation. The stunning beauty of Zita had been the distraction Riario had hoped to draw the man's attention, but he hadn't expected as much of da Vinci staring at him as well. It had opened up a whole new avenue of potential in his mind, and apparently, Zita had noticed too.

It was time for a deep, steadying breath when he parked as close as he could to the loft where da Vinci and his friends were squatting. He was a master at manipulating people using only his words. He didn't have to resort to physical violence to get his way most of the time, but laying hands on da Vinci in that hallway had felt good. It had felt like the only way he could get his point across to him, but he would not make that mistake again. Although his body was finely disciplined, Riario wouldn't trust his baser instincts around da Vinci. He'd simply have to make him see reason.

A pounding bass rhythm shook the metal stairs under his feet as he climbed through the abandoned building. He didn't even consider knocking at the loft's door, but tried the doorknob out of courtesy before trying to jimmy the lock. The door opened in his hand.

He stepped inside and saw da Vinci under one of the skylights, sketching on a canvas with no apparent model before him. The diffused sunlight illuminated him as though he were on display with his back to the door. As Riario watched, da Vinci laughed at something his friend said, his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching at something truly funny. He looked a bit like a teenager in jeans and a stretched out V-neck T-shirt, leather cuffs on his wrists, a young man acting foolishly that suddenly made Riario feel old, even though there were only a few years between them. Da Vinci's fingers danced and twitched as he drew with the other hand then switched seamlessly between them.

Almost before he realized it, Riario was stalking across the room, checking it quickly for other occupants even though da Vinci was all he concentrated on. It appeared to be empty save for da Vinci and his hairy con man friend that Riario knew went by the name Zoroaster. He was slumped on a ratty couch also facing away from the door, strumming a guitar, and shouting comments at da Vinci while he drew.

Riario paused when he heard Zoroaster's next words. "But why do you think they call him 'The Count'? Is it because he doesn't know his numbers? Does he have to take off his shoes to count to twenty?"

The set-up was too perfect. Riario couldn't resist a bit of theatricality when it suited him. He leaned closer to Zoroaster and said quietly, "Or have they lost count of all the men he's murdered?"

Zoroaster's reaction couldn't have been better. He screamed "Fuck all" and fell off the couch, struggling to get away from Riario's voice. The guitar crashed to the floor, and Zoroaster scrambled to turn off the music and look for a weapon, cursing viciously and creatively the entire time.

Da Vinci had turned and was smirking, at least acting as though he wasn't as shocked at the intrusion. "Count. To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you?"

"Artista," Riario returned just as politely. He took a longer look around the loft then moved toward a table strewn with papers he could see were in da Vinci's hand.

"What are you doing here, you cocksucking pig? You can't just walk into a man's private residence!" Zoroaster followed him but stayed a safe distance away.

"Ah, but when you've left the door unlocked and the music is too loud to hear knocking, you shouldn't be surprised if you get unexpected guests. Especially when you are, in fact, living here illegally."

"You son of a motherless whore, you can't be here without a fucking warrant."

"I'm not here to arrest you, Zoroaster, so I won't be needing a warrant." Riario flipped through a sketchbook then slapped it to the table, just to see Zoroaster jump. "Can't a man visit the studio of an artist he admires?"

"Listen here, you fucking little—" Zoroaster was cut off by da Vinci's laugh.

"So, you're here as a potential client? Patron? Do you see anything you like?" da Vinci asked.

"Actually…" Riario let it trail off as he quirked half a smile at da Vinci then, emboldened by his responding grin, gave him a real smile.

"Oh fuck me, of all the fucking—"

"Really, Zo, I think it's okay. Why don't you get out of here for a while and let me talk to the Count?"

"No, no way in hell, am I letting the two of you alone—"

"I promise, Zo, it will be all right. I can handle this."

Zo shot a look that spoke volumes at Riario then muttered at da Vinci, "I'm more worried about what you'll fucking handle." But he gathered some things and headed for the door, muttering and looking back one more time at Riario who didn't resist giving him a little finger wave that was met by a loud "Fuck you" and a slammed door.

"Well, Artista, it seems we're finally alone."

"What are you doing here, Riario?"

"I thought we'd already established that." Riario picked up another sketchbook but da Vinci stepped over and took it out of his hands.

"Cut the bullshit, Zo's not here to enjoy it. Why are you here?"

Riario noticed that da Vinci hadn't moved back once he'd taken back the sketchbook. He looked into his eyes and told the truth. "I'm here to continue our discussion from the other night."

"There's nothing to discuss. I'm not stopping work on the Key, and I'm not giving it to you and your organization. So, you might as well let yourself out the way you came in."

Riario bit off another grin. "I will admit that I came here to attempt to persuade you to work with me on the Key. But, you've already heard my position on it, so all I can hope is that you will let your conscience be your guide and soon see the truth of my reasoning. You're no fool, da Vinci, whatever else you might be."

Da Vinci's nostrils flared, and Riario knew he was starting to get to him. Da Vinci actually took a step closer until Riario could see the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose. It was distracting until da Vinci said, "And what exactly do you think I am?"

"Mmm," Riario let the verbal filler roll out until da Vinci's eyes flickered to his mouth. "As I said before, you are a very exceptional artist. Your work here continues to prove it. Imagine what an impact you could have on the world if you would turn all your gifts to a higher cause. Inventor, artist, engineer—you could do so much if you'd change your ways and put your mind to it."

Da Vinci barked out a laugh. "Who do you think you are, my disappointed father? Will you ground me if I disobey you again?"

"Really, Artista, of all people to bring up disappointed fathers… of course, most people do have some sort of father issues. Some even have mother issues. And some poor bastards are unlucky enough to have both."

Da Vinci took a swing at him, just as Riario had anticipated with that kind of bait. Riario grabbed him as he had at the party, but this time da Vinci was prepared and parried it, slapping Riario hard with his other hand.

He reeled back, but da Vinci grabbed both lapels of his suit and pulled him in closer, then shoved him hard against the table. Things clattered to the floor as Riario went on the offensive, striking da Vinci, once, twice in the chest, not hard enough to cause permanent damage, intentionally pulling his punches. But da Vinci didn't stand still for long and surprised Riario again with a right-left combo of equal strength.

Riario dabbed at the blood he felt on his lip. Da Vinci smirked. "I would have thought you knew I'm ambidextrous." He flexed his hands then swung when Riario charged, but Riario ducked and came up under da Vinci's arms. His weight bore them with a crash into a stack of art supplies, and they grappled in the mess of paint and canvas.

"Not looking so perfect now, are you?" da Vinci spit out when he was on top for a moment, pinning Riario and smearing more paint into his tailed black suit jacket. "Maybe I'll leave my mark on you."

It was all Riario could do not to buck his hips under da Vinci. They were both panting, both scrabbling to get a handhold on the other, but Riario noticed that da Vinci was not going for killing or maiming blows either. With a firm body rolling against his and the occasional burst of pain, it felt a little like extended foreplay.

The next time the flushed face of da Vinci was over him, Riario grabbed him by the front of the paper-thin T-shirt and ripped it in two, trying to use the ends to pull and bind da Vinci's hands together behind him. It distracted da Vinci and allowed Riario to roll back on top, but instead of pinning da Vinci, he edged back to sit firmly on the hard bulge of da Vinci's groin.

His groan had nothing to do with pain when he looked up into Riario's eyes. "You really are a sadistic bastard, aren't you?"

Riario looked down at the expanse of muscled chest and stomach under him. "You have no idea," he breathed out then leaned down and kissed him.

It was a continuation of their fight; it was messy, it was bloody and painful. And it made him grind his own hard cock against da Vinci's stomach, feeling the firmness of his muscles flex as da Vinci struggled to get his hands out from under him.

He was a little surprised when da Vinci suddenly went pliant, the kiss becoming less frenzied. Da Vinci's lips were plump enough and firm, and Riario was pleased that his tongue was every bit as talented as the rest of him. He cut off a moan when da Vinci's tongue swept into his mouth, followed by a nip of his sharp teeth into Riario's bottom lip. His fuller beard scraped the skin around Riario's mouth, stinging it in the best way imaginable.

But then Da Vinci's body tensed again as he gathered strength, and he flipped Riario over onto his back, bouncing his head off the unfinished wood floor. This time it was da Vinci's weight holding him down, and his palm hot against his cock even through his trousers. Riario blinked away the spots from hitting his head and groaned.

"You are infuriating. You've chased me around the world," da Vinci ground out. "You're always one step away, and now I've finally got you and all I want to do is… I have you at _my_ mercy for once. I want this." His hand squeezed, and Riario's head thumped against the floor again. "Do you?"

Riario had barely formed the word "yes" before da Vinci lowered his zipper, that long-fingered, slender, talented hand pulling his cock out and stroking. "Artista," he finally moaned, his hand slipping into the short spikes of da Vinci's hair. He pulled at da Vinci's head, trying to get him back into kissing range, but da Vinci jerked his head away and bent down to Riario's groin.

He didn't ask permission again, only took Riario's hiss of breath as consent as he licked up the side of his cock. He pulled foreskin back with his thumb and tongued the head of his cock before stroking the base and pointing it right into his mouth. Riario couldn't be silent as the wet heat enveloped the head of his dick. Da Vinci kept one hand tight on the base as he bobbed his head up and down, trailing his tongue along the underside of his cock while sucking back up. It was a relentless pace that left Riario with no mercy, no recourse but to give in.

His hand found da Vinci's hair again and twisted when da Vinci swept his tongue over his dick's head, slipping it into the slit. Riario twisted his hair harder until da Vinci looked up, not taking his lips off the head of his dick and the sight alone was almost enough to make him come. But, it was Da Vinci's mouth, pulling him in, and his fingers sliding over his balls that finally made him succumb. He came hard, gasping "Artista," his hand loosening in da Vinci's hair to stroke his head as he came in his mouth.

He was blinking away the white spots from his vision when he heard Da Vinci spit into something nearby then the sound of his own zipper opening. Da Vinci's legs squeezed tighter where he straddled Riario's hips, and he opened his eyes to see da Vinci working his own cock while he stared down at Riario. Before da Vinci could come all over his suit, Riario sat up, taking him onto his back and kissing him again, this time with his usual passion. It wasn't a fight for dominance; he took the opportunity to explore da Vinci's mouth, figure out what kind of pressure made him fidget, learn if biting made him moan.

He added his hand to the wet mess on da Vinci's cock and realized it was his own come he was using for lube. That made him tighten his fist and stroke harder, twisting to run his thumb over the head of the cock and pressing gently right below it.

Da Vinci came in their entwined hands with a shout, his head thrown back, neck straining, eyes squeezed shut, and Riario wished for a moment that he could draw a fraction as well as Da Vinci could, just to immortalize the vision before him.

He leaned down, brushing a kiss to da Vinci's lips, but he turned his head away. Then he pushed at Riario until he reluctantly moved off, but not before da Vinci managed to wipe his filthy hands all over Riario's trousers as they rolled apart. Riario was the first to catch his breath and zip himself up, but da Vinci was the first to get to his feet, swaying a little.

"So, is this why you came here today?" he asked, voice raspier than usual.

"No, but I can't say that it wasn't a welcome distraction," Riario said, getting to his feet and feeling all the bruises their fight had left him. "I did come to see you because I want you to join me. Together we can change the world. I can give you the opportunities to do your best. Or your worst."

"And obviously you can offer some distractions and perks to the job," da Vinci answered, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Tell me, Count, are you listed under the benefits? Or does your father include you in every deal regardless, just to get you out of his way?" At the look Riario shot him, da Vinci smirked. "You're not the only one who's done his homework and knows a thing or two about daddy issues."

Da Vinci wheezed as Riario's fingers tightened around his throat. He'd moved without warning and used his hold on da Vinci's throat to slam him against the table. Riario leaned into his face, and his voice fell to its most menacing.

"He is doing this for a greater good and trying to protect the people you would help destroy. Maybe you will never understand that. But remember this: I am no one's whore, da Vinci."

Riario shoved his head against the table again then released him, stalking out of the loft and slamming the door before da Vinci could stop coughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Thick as Thieves  
**Pairing(s): **Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, mentions of da Vinci/Lucrezia and da Vinci/Ima  
**Rating: **M overall  
**Disclaimer: **I am making no profit from this fic, and I own nothing. I don't even really own the plot—such that it is—because I feel like I've read it/seen it elsewhere. It serves only as a framework for the UST and porn.  
**Warnings: **Violence, fighting as foreplay, criminal activity, blood  
**Summary: **Leonardo isn't sure how he can juggle the Medici job and his own work on the key project when The Count is chasing him around the globe and threatening his friends. No one ever said being a genius con man/forger/thief would be easy.  
**Author's notes: **Modern AU. This is an extreme AU since the show takes place in 1470s Florence, sort of.

Chapter Three

Leo rubbed the bruises on his throat as he buttoned his shirt and started knotting his tie. He couldn't really hide the marks, so he'd had to put up with some bawdy teasing from Vanessa and Nico who wondered when Lucrezia had gotten so adventurous in bed. Zo had only looked like he was going to throw up. Luckily for Leo, Riario had aimed most of his blows for his body, so only his cheek had a visible matching bruise.

He thought maybe he was luckier that Zo hadn't told the others exactly who he'd been with that day to cause the injuries.

The bathroom door creaked open, and he met Zo's eyes in the mirror. "Speaking of the devil," he muttered, giving his tie knot another yank.

"Look at you, all cleaned up. You don't make a bad banker. Or stock broker. Or maybe the poor wanker who works in the mail room."

"Lorenzo insisted I look the part today."

"And he paid for that get-up?"

Leo shrugged. "Lucrezia picked it out, but I paid. Thought maybe I'd get some use out of it later."

"When? You have another appointment to screw the Count?"

The tie crinkled in Leo's fingers, and he forced himself to smooth it out and start tying it again. "I didn't screw him, and I'm not planning on doing anything with him again. Things got out of hand. You know how impulsive I can get. It was stupid. And I'm certainly not going to help him."

"Impulsive?" Zo said in a flat voice. "Try suicidal. Reckless. Ridiculous. I know you do rash things when you're angry, but do you really think that offering sexual services to the very man who is trying to arrest us all was smart?"

"No, it wasn't smart, Zo, I'm well aware of that." Leo still wasn't sure what he'd been thinking that day Riario had come to the loft. He'd reacted in anger at the jabs about his family, but he'd only intended to kick Riario's ass then kick him out. But as he'd wrestled with the Count, once he'd seen him breathing hard, felt his body beneath him, all the force contained in it… when Leo had been on top, it had been like an aphrodisiac. He'd been shocked that Riario would initiate a kiss—the man didn't seem like the type. From there, he'd thought it was another level of war, another battlefield to see who would dominate, but instead, Riario had surprised him again by being more tender. Leo had wanted to take back the power but he still wasn't sure what spurred him to go down on Riario. Or accept the helping hand afterward.

"If your dick had half the brains you have in your head, it could have its own business. A cock entrepreneur," Zo said, bringing Leo back to the conversation. "Let me do that. Seriously, do you have any skills that are useful in everyday life?"

As Zo deftly knotted the tie in a perfect Windsor, Leo shook his head. "Only a few, but they mostly involve drinking games."

Zo smirked and patted the tie to his chest hard enough to make Leo wince. "Well, it's time to put that giant brain to work again. If you make it through this deal of the Medicis' in one piece and keep Lorenzo happy, we can get out of here. And get away from your no-so-secret admirer Count."

"No problem, Zo. It's all in the bag. Get ready to leave for a paradise of white beaches, blue water and ladies in very tiny bikinis."

As Leo took a cab to the headquarters of the Medici Bank, he wondered what would go wrong. No matter how optimistic he always tried to appear to Zo, Nico and Vanessa, Leo wasn't sure at all if the plan would work. He regretted ever getting involved with the Medicis. It seemed like all the deal was giving him was the necessity of lying to his friends and now the bad luck to meet the fucking Count.

He'd also lied to his friends about not knowing anything about Riario before they'd met. He'd done some hardcore hacking to figure out things about Riario and whatever shady international group he was funded by. Apparently some countries thought white collar crime was every bit as criminal as murder. Leo found out they chased any kind of crimes that involved the potential loss of money to very important people who would do whatever it took to get it back. Although it was a quasi-law enforcement group, it worked with agencies in the country to make arrests or turn the evidence over for prosecution. Riario had been highly successful in flushing out investors who made off with millions in Ponzi schemes and CEOs who embezzled and wiped out retirement funds, and he'd managed to recover most of the stolen funds. But Leo's art deals seemed to have struck a nerve with him.

Leo wished he knew how Riario had found out about the Key. He'd been making huge progress with it during the months he'd been funded by the Medicis because he'd been able to focus on just their work and it.

It was definitely past time to take a break from the game for a while. He would rest on a sunny island somewhere, indulge in brightly colored drinks with little umbrellas, put the Medicis and the mess with behind him— maybe persuade Lucrezia to take a vacation and come along—and work on the Key. And he would definitely forget the look on Riario's face as he'd climaxed.

The cab left him in front of the Medici Bank, a foreboding building that oozed money and power. It was hard to believe that the family's fortune and influence had come from nearly every illegal activity Cosimo could get a hand in back in the day, and even harder to believe that his grandsons wanted now to have at least the veneer of respectability and legality. If only his plan worked.

Leo had contacted Lorenzo after he'd heard murmurings in the art world that the Medicis were willing to part with a number of their treasures in order to gain the cash they needed to make their bank solvent. They were betting their private fortune to fund public works to clear their name long associated with money laundering and crime. Unfortunately for Lorenzo, many of the pieces hoarded by Cosimo didn't have provenances or were badly damaged. Leo had spent months forging paperwork, authenticating some pieces, restoring a few and downright forging others so that the Medicis could make the money they needed. Leo still thought it was a much safer crime than choosing something like arms dealing.

Lorenzo nodded to him from across the boardroom, and Giuliano scowled but led him to a seat at the front of the rows of shareholders from the Medici and Pazzi banks. Although Lorenzo and Giuliano were supposed to make the presentations, Leo thought they probably wanted him nearby in case the PowerPoint presentation failed. Or someone saw through the carefully crafted designs and made Leo get creative on the spot.

The welcomes went as planned; the Medicis smiled brightly, the Pazzis smiled back even more. They all shook hands then introduced their boards of directors and their major shareholders who were in attendance. Francesco Pazzi had raised an eyebrow when Leo was called "a special consultant."

Then Lorenzo stood up to begin the official presentation, and everything went to hell. Jacopo Pazzi interrupted by slapping down a sheaf of papers and declaring that his company was staging a takeover. He demanded the Medici board vote in agreement with them to merge because the Pazzis had recruited enough votes from Medici shareholders to sell.

Giuliano stood and raised his voice that that was impossible, the Pazzis had no right to call for a vote, there was no way in hell the Medicis would sell. Francesco snapped his fingers for an attorney to come forward with proxy forms and the yelling started. Leo stayed out of the way as some of the most powerful men and women in the financial world commenced a shouting match.

Jacopo Pazzi was screaming up into Giuliano's face, and Giuliano poked a finger into his chest, calling him "a sack of shit." Francesco rushed over and punched Giuliano, yelling "don't touch my father." Lorenzo tried to grab his arms, but Francesco pulled out a handgun and screamed that everyone knew the Medicis were only a bunch of fucking criminals and they could all go to hell where they belonged.

When everyone in the boardroom saw him wave the gun, the screams turned terrified and many of the financiers ducked behind the tables, trying to get low. Some of the board members rushed for the double doors. Two of the Medici security stepped in front of the main entrance, but several of the Pazzis rushed them, turning the entire chaos into violence. Both security teams drew their weapons in the melee.

A Medici security guard alerted by the noise opened the door that went into the family's private offices then tried to hold off members of the Pazzi company who were looking for a way out. Leo ducked behind a table and saw Clarice, Lucrezia and several of the Medici board who'd been seated near the door escape with the head of security. Lucrezia looked back at him and beckoned, but the wide table and a row of chairs was between him and the door. Not to mention the Medici brothers.

Leo watched Lorenzo as he and his brother tried to calm Francesco. He was still shouting that the Medicis would get what was coming to them, but he should get more. His family would have the bank and all its business as well as the prestige he felt was due. Lorenzo had his hands up in front of his chest—a universal sign for peace—as he continued to talk quietly despite the noise of the scuffles at the doors. Leo saw Giuliano slide toward Francesco's back then several things happened at once.

A gun went off somewhere in the middle of the fighting security guards. The gunshot made Pazzi jump and his finger jerked on the trigger. Lorenzo shouted and went down. Francesco turned toward the doors and realized Giuliano had crept up behind him and fired two shots at him. He fell without a sound.

Someone outside the room shouted, "The Pazzis taking over the building,"and Leo bashed a chair over the back of a Pazzi guard who was trying to get closer to Lorenzo. Francesco whirled in his direction, so Leo dropped and crawled under the table toward Lorenzo, seeing blood spreading out from his neck. Lorenzo was struggling to move and had his hand clamped over the wound in his neck.

Giuliano was facedown, and Leo couldn't tell if he was breathing, but blood was pooling on the carpet under his body. With only a second to make a choice, Leo grabbed Lorenzo under the arms and pulled him under the table. Francesco had turned to scream at his father, and he saw their feet leave his line of sight, so he took the chance to heave Lorenzo up and toward the nearby back door. Lorenzo could barely stand on his feet, so it was more like Leo dragging him across what felt like acres.

There was a musclebound man wearing a Medici jacket in front of the door, so Leo thought he was security. Instead the man pulled a long-bladed knife. The shouting was increasing, another gun fired, and Leo dropped Lorenzo long enough to punch the guy, blocking his wild swing with the knife. Leo kicked out his knee, bent his wrist until he dropped the knife then crumpled him with a hard hit to the solar plexus. The man fell to his knees, wind knocked out of him, and Leo turned to grab Lorenzo again just as the double doors exploded open.

Those nearest the doors were knocked down from the force, and more panicked screams rose even though the newest combatants were yelling "FBI" and "Police." Leo took one look at the assault team members, covered in body armor and armed with high caliber assault weapons, and thought it was still wiser to get out. He yanked the door open, dragging Lorenzo now, and just looked back to meet the eyes of Riario, bursting through the door with only a flak vest marking him as an "Agent." Riario looked directly at him, ignoring the carnage surrounding him and made for the Medici door, knocking aside Pazzi and Medici supporters alike even as law enforcement were forcing them to surrender and kneel.

Francesco saw Leo trying to rescue Lorenzo and screamed obscenities, leveling his handgun at the two. Leo got Lorenzo through the door into a hallway as a bullet tore off a piece of the door frame beside him. They stumbled down the hall until Leo's strength was giving out and he chose a door at random. It was a windowless file room of all things, but Leo easily pushed a copy machine in front of the door to barricade them in. Let the feds dig them out; he was more worried about the Pazzi maniac trying to even the score.

Lorenzo was somewhat conscious, groaning in pain, hand and neck coated in blood. Leo tried to examine the wound then told him to keep applying pressure. He was sure that help would arrive eventually but there was no telling who he could trust. A burst of automatic gunfire nearby made him wince. Then a loud explosion jarred the entire floor, shaking dust loose from the ceiling tiles.

"Don't tell me they're fucking bombing you too," Leo muttered.

"I always said the Pazzis were traitorous sons of bitches," Lorenzo panted.

"Just stay still until help comes. Unless you think you can climb up there and we can escape through the ventilation system." Leo's ill-timed joke didn't seem to please Lorenzo.

Hammering at the door shook them both. "You Medici bastard, I know you're in there! Give up and come out here so I can end you myself!" Francesco's voice was muffled but clear enough to hear him yell "Break it down!" The door bounced as someone or something rammed it.

"Well, Lorenzo, I must say it's been an interesting time knowing you."

"The same to you, da Vinci."

Leo was scanning the room, searching and failing at finding any way to escape, when he heard another shout. This time, Francesco's voice was screaming back until it ended in a crack. There was a thump as though someone hit the floor. There were some more scuffles. Leo dared to take a breath when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Mr. Medici, Mr. Da Vinci. May I ask you to come out, please?"

The fucking Count. Leo thumped his head three times against the wall behind him and grit his teeth. "No way," he finally answered.

There was a pause. "I understand that at least one of you is in need of medical assistance. We can provide that now."

Lorenzo was looking up at him, torn between hope and despair. Leo spoke up. "If you don't mind, we'd rather wait until things are settled. It's pretty comfortable in here without all the shooting and the bombs."

"While I'm sure that's true, I'm afraid Mr. Medici could be bleeding out. We're already taking care of his brother. If you would be so good as to open this door, we'd like to do the same for him."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Really, da Vinci, don't make me come in there."

"Don't make us come out there until we have proof that all the Medici family are safe and the Pazzis are all under arrest."

"That's being taken care of as we speak. The FBI and various other agencies are clearing them out now."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Lorenzo winced as he spoke up, raising his voice making his wound hurt more.

"The American law enforcement community does not look well upon those who betray their trust. Or those who attempt to bomb and occupy a federally recognized bank."

"Betray their trust?" Leo looked at Lorenzo who shook his head, wincing as it pulled again.

"Why don't you come out so you can have this explained to you? I feel sure that Ms. Orsini and various other members of the family would be relieved to hear Lorenzo's voice."

They looked at each other again, but didn't answer. This time it was Riario who struck the door with something hard enough for it to splinter. Leo threw himself over Lorenzo, but was relieved to hear the voice of Lorenzo's head of security.

"Mr. Medici, are you all right in there? Sir, the feds are clearing out all the Pazzis, and your wife is safe."

"Giuliano?"

"He's in an ambulance. They rushed him out of here. Sir, can you come out so we can help you?"

Lorenzo pushed at Leo and demanded, "Get me up." Leo still wasn't convinced, but he helped Lorenzo to his feet and they swayed to the door. He leaned Lorenzo against the wall while he shoved the copier away, and the wreck of the door pushed open. Lorenzo collapsed into Dragonetti's arms. Several men in uniforms rushed toward them, one talking into a shoulder radio, requesting a medical team immediately.

There were five bodies lying in the hall, none of them looking like law enforcement. Leo recognized a sixth as Francesco, lying on his stomach with his hands and ankles zip-tied. He was unconscious. Riario was standing several paces away, arms crossed over his chest. He watched Leo rather than the work on Lorenzo, eyes sweeping down then back up to meet Leo's. Another man wearing FBI gear marched down the hall toward them.

"There you are, Riario. My team leader said you swept the place clear in record time. Are you what happened to the men in the hall, too?"

"I was trying to reach the Medicis. They were in my way," Riario said in a quiet voice that made the FBI agent take a step back without seeming to realize it.

"Good work, but we can take it from here."

"I really must insist on our agreement that I be allowed to personally question the Medici family," Riario said.

"Sure, but that was before that Pazzi bastard opened fire on innocent people."

"The Medicis are hardly innocent people."

"Maybe not, but most of the people injured in that boardroom are. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to interrogate them until we get this mess straightened out."

Leo saw Riario's jaw tighten then he turned and walked back toward the boardroom without another word. The EMTs passed him, hurrying toward Lorenzo. The FBI agent watched Riario leave too, and muttered, "That bastard fights like a berserker and is probably crazy as one too." Then he looked at Leo, covered in Lorenzo's blood, and said, "I'm assuming you're da Vinci. We're going to need to talk to you."

"I don't know anything about this," he answered truthfully.

He sighed. "Well, someone has to figure out this clusterfuck of a day."

Leo was led to Clarice's office where she waited with the board members who'd gotten out safely. Lucrezia wasn't there; Clarice said an agent had taken her away for questioning.

Throughout the rest of the day, they learned the whole story in bits and pieces, broken up only when Clarice demanded information on her husband and brother-in-law.

They found out that the Pazzis had turned state's evidence against the Medicis and were working with the federal agents trying to entrap them. The plan had been for the Pazzis to wait through the board meeting, wearing surveillance equipment and gathering all the information they could personally from Lorenzo and Giuliano, then having the FBI round them up in a sweep after it was over.

But, the Pazzis had decided to make it personal and thought they could beat the FBI. They had made their own plan to take over the company and actually take over the building, planting some explosive devices and arming their men as a failsafe. When the shooting started, it had snowballed from there. Surprisingly, no one had been killed.

Clarice had been thrilled to find out that both Lorenzo and Giuliano were expected to live. Both had lost a lot of blood, but were saved by emergency surgery. Giuliano was the worst, taking two shots to his abdomen, but the doctors were optimistic.

She led the questioning by the federal investigators and refused to allow the small group to be separated.

Finally the investigators were forced to admit that since the Pazzis had tried to kill the entire family and staff of the bank, they would be the ones facing a multitude of federal charges while they had no real evidence against the Medicis. After Clarice had been reassured of that, she demanded they allow her to go to her children then her husband. An agent followed her, for protection they said.

Leo had asked several agents about Lucrezia, but they'd all shrugged or ignored him.

He was the last one allowed to leave the office after some confusion about what his role was in the bank. They'd wanted to take him in for questioning after realizing he wasn't injured, but finally word came from someone that he was only to be held in the building along with the staff who hadn't yet been questioned. Leo sighed but eventually talked them into letting him visit the roof so he could have a smoke, the city's smoking laws being as strict as they were.

He leaned against the railing of the high-rise and looked out as the sun was starting to set. The city was beautiful in its own way, particularly when he was so far above to see the contrasts in lights and perspectives. He wasn't surprised to hear quiet footsteps behind and then the Count stood beside him.

Neither spoke while Leo finished his cigarette.

"Today gave an entirely new meaning to the term hostile takeover," Leo finally said.

Riario made the little noise that meant he was amused but probably shouldn't laugh at the bad humor. Leo heard it often from people. "Even the best-laid plans often go awry."

"That seemed nothing like a best-laid plan."

"You are right," Riario conceded. "Leave it to the Americans to fail even the easiest of tasks."

Leo smoked a while longer in the quiet. The sun was reflecting off the river in an array of colors.

"I still want you, you know," Riario spoke in that voice barely louder than a whisper, but all the more powerful for those who had to strain to hear it.

Leo stubbed out his cigarette but didn't look away from the river. "I thought you'd had me."

"Don't be vulgar. We both know you're done here, just as we both know the Medicis are as guilty as sin, even if the Americans won't be able to convict them. They're done with you, and there's no one keeping you in the city, now that Ms. Donati has left for good."

Leo couldn't help but look at him then. Riario turned his head but looked beyond Leo, not meeting his eyes. "Oh, you didn't know? I'm surprised the FBI were able to keep any secrets at all. You see, Ms. Donati was working for us."

It felt like a hit to Leo's gut. It hurt, and his mind raced back to everything he'd discussed with Lucrezia, every detail he'd told, every dream he'd laid out. The betrayal was crushing. That was how Riario had known everything he'd been working on. He'd thought Lucrezia was special, had thought she understood his passion, and he'd wanted so badly to share it.

"Why, Artista, do you need to sit down for a moment? You look quite overcome with emotions."

Leo pulled away from the hand Riario had placed on his elbow, but he did sit down, sliding his back down the railing to sit on the roof.

"Fuck. I can't believe the whole time… she was giving you all the information on Lorenzo. You made her sleep with him then give you information."

"Hardly. She made her choices as how to best infiltrate the company. I certainly never suggested she have sex with anyone, but she is very talented at using all the weapons at her disposal."

"Fuck," Leo repeated, digging the heels of his hands hard into his eyes until he saw stars. He felt Riario sit down beside him.

"If it makes you feel any better, sleeping with you was also her idea, and I'm sure she held back some things from your pillow talk. We've had more than one discussion about her seeming lack of loyalty to our cause. She appeared rather taken with you."

When Leo didn't answer, Riario said, "Now that you've learned the truth about your relationship and you have no one else holding you here, I can offer you—"

"What? The same deal you made her?" Leo interrupted in an angry voice. "What'd she do, sell her soul for something? Money? Power?"

"Freedom," Riario said, and Leo turned in confusion. The last burst of setting sun was reflecting in Riario's eyes, and Leo saw the way one fringe of hair was stuck in his eyelashes. It had done that when they'd wrestled in his loft, some longer strands of hair entwining in his lashes. It made Leo want to reach out and brush it out of his eyes.

"How would working for you bring freedom? It's more like striking a deal with the devil."

"The truth shall set you free," Riario quoted, and Leo rolled his eyes. He shook another cigarette out of his pack and lit it, blowing smoke up into the gathering twilight.

"I doubt that Lucrezia would ever say that being with you was truthful or freeing."

"It saved her. And her father. But that is not my story to tell," Riario said when Leo would have interrupted.

"Well I'm not going to be part of your story," Leo took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"You are the entire tale." Riario plucked the cigarette from his fingers, turned his head and kissed him. Leo exhaled the breath of smoke, but Riario didn't choke like he'd hoped. He only bit Leo's bottom lip, hard, a chastisement, then kissed him deeper. His tongue teased Leo's lips, wetting them, opening them until he could meet Leo's tongue and Leo couldn't help but kiss back. One of his hands came up to cup Leo's cheek, the same one he'd bruised, and his thumb stroked it as though apologizing.

Leo felt the bristle of whiskers around his mouth and wondered if Riario's skin would redden from his own beard. He put his hand to Riario's face, smoothing the high cheek bone, feeling all the planes he would so love to sketch one day. He grabbed Riario's shoulder, and Riario twisted.

Leo braced himself, thinking the Count was bucking him off or preparing to fight, but he realized Riario was pulling him closer. At his urging, he sank down on top of him, straddling his lap to fit their bodies as close as he could.

He knew it was the post-fight adrenaline, the old-fashioned thank-goodness-we're-alive feeling, but he suddenly really wanted to fuck the man who was cradling him almost carefully, one hand on his waist, gently encouraging him to rock against the hardness he felt, the other hand still smoothing his cheek and jaw. This time, the hand caressed the throat he'd bruised days before.

This felt nothing like the thank-you-convenient-deity fucks he'd had in the past after a job had gone wrong. Or the hazy celebratory fucks he'd had after jobs that had gone right. Maybe best of all—it was nothing like being with Lucrezia, not the first lover he'd had betray him, but the last he'd like to remember.

Riario pulled away from his lips to nose against his cheek. Leo kept his eyes closed and rubbed into it as Riario kissed to his ear, tugged the earlobe with his teeth, nibbled down his throat, suckling carefully over the bruises. He opened another of Leo's shirt buttons since he'd long gotten rid of the tie that afternoon, and he bit, licked and kissed his way leisurely across his collarbone and down the expanse of chest.

Leo was languidly grinding on him, one hand braced on Riario's shoulder, the other spread through his hair, helping to guide his mouth. He ground a little harder and wasn't disappointed when he felt him as hard as Leo was himself. He let go of Riario's head and fumbled at his fly. Riario pulled back to say something but Leo shut him up with a kiss, plunging his tongue into his mouth while he unzipped him and grabbed his cock.

Riario tried to speak again, then reached down to Leo's fly and opened it easily. Leo gasped into his mouth when Riario's hand pushed his underwear out of the way and drew out his cock, already hard and aching. Riario's hand felt so good, fingers stroking up and down before he found the right handhold to pump it, twisting at the top to rub his thumb over the head, smoothing in the precome that beaded there. Leo couldn't help but buck his hips into the hold.

As good as it felt, it was even better when he fumbled Riario's cock nearer and the two rubbed together. He swore he felt Riario stop breathing for a moment when the slick heads touched. Leo got his hand around both dicks and pumped then moved his hips to help the motion. Riario kept one hand around his and their cocks and one on his hip, slowing his frantic pace, pulling him even nearer so Leo couldn't look down, but he could feel more of Riario's body underneath him. Riario kissed and bit at his chest when it was in range.

The dry heat and friction caused a pleasant burn as Leo let the feeling wash away all his thoughts, stop his tortuous mind for a few blessed moments. It was all about the grip of Riario's hand, the brush of the velvety skin of his cock, the power in his forearm as he set their rhythm, the wash of his breath over Leo's collarbone, and as Leo's hand felt down his chest, he knew underneath the flak jacket, that his heart was racing in time to his own. Riario groaned, not as unaffected as he seemed, and Leo twisted down to kiss him, nip his upper lip then his bottom before capturing his mouth and sealing them. His tongue thrust in time with his hips, and Riario groaned again, his hand stilling on their dicks then tightening as he came.

Leo felt the hot rush spurt over his hand and his dick and he buried his head in Riario's neck as he followed. He'd been right—he could feel Riario's pulse under his lips and it was as uncontrolled as his.

They stayed that way for long minutes, until the night air was cooling on exposed skin and Leo felt a distinct need for a shower. They tucked themselves away, carefully not making eye contact, until Leo laughed ruefully and shook his head as he wiped his hands on his jacket, already ruined from Lorenzo's blood.

It didn't look like there was a spot on Riario. Leo tried to fix his shirt and found two of the buttons missing.

"Why am I always losing clothes around you?" he muttered without thinking. Riario smirked, and Leo resisted the urge to smack it off his face. "At least I don't dress like a stuffed shirt like some people. Do you sleep in a suit as well?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Leo snorted and lit a cigarette. His hands were still shaking, and he had a lot to process. But part of him felt calmer.

Riario cleared his throat and the easy silence broke. "I was sent up here to tell you, you are free to leave the building so long as you make yourself available for more questioning and do not leave the city without informing us."

Leo exhaled his smoke right into Riario's face, making him grimace then give a little smile but he did not back off.

"I'm not giving up on you, Artista."

"You wouldn't be you if you did, Count."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Thick as Thieves

**Pairing(s): ** Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, some mentions of da Vinci/Lucrezia and da Vinci/Ima

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fic, and I own nothing. I don't even really own the plot—such that it is—because I feel like I've read it/seen it elsewhere. It serves only as a framework for the UST and porn.

**Warnings:** Violence, fighting as foreplay, blood, criminal activity, explicit m/m sex

**Summary:** Leonardo isn't sure how he can juggle the Medici job and his own work on the key project when The Count is chasing him around the globe and threatening his friends. No one ever said being a genius con man/forger/thief would be easy.

**Author's notes:** Modern AU.

I had to heavily edit this chapter to drop it down to an M rating in order to post it here. If you want to read the entire scene with explicit sex, please visit my page on archiveofourown dot org. My username is zeph317 and the story title is the same. Thanks!

**Chapter Four**

Leo took advantage of the quiet in the next few weeks while everyone healed and adjusted to the major changes in their worlds. The police and feds rounded up the rest of the Pazzis, and Clarice rooted out the Pazzi supporters left in the Medici Bank and made sure their shares were bought out.

Although there was speculation in the media about why the FBI was investigating the Medicis in the first place, the authorities would confirm nothing and no one could provide evidence against them. Lorenzo hired many high-powered attorneys—Leo rolled his eyes when he saw his father's name in print—to make sure nothing came of the allegations and threatened slander on those news outlets who printed suspicions and opinions.

It meant Leo had no commitments to any Medici work, including his portrait of Lucrezia. When Leo had escorted Vanessa to the hospital to visit Giuliano, he'd specifically requested that Leo make copies of the unfinished sketch and turn them into targets for his archery practice.

Leo had also visited Lorenzo who was recovering at home and already making plans to continue the family's legitimate business, under Clarice's watchful eye. He'd been furious about Lucrezia's spying and betrayal, and he'd somehow also found out her involvement with Leo and that made him curse Leo and kick him out of the house.

For his part, Leo was doing his best to forget Lucrezia. He doodled and sketched, nothing that resembled her. He hacked. He built prototypes of his designs. He conducted experiments, but after the second time one blew up and filled the loft with black smoke, Vanessa ordered him out of the loft.

He wandered the city with his ears ringing, no clear direction in mind, occasionally stopping to sketch something or someone that drew his interest.

Zo had been disappointed that Leo was going to obey the FBI's order and remain in the city for a while. Then he and Nico took off working one of his own projects. It kept them occupied, and, at least in Zo's case, brought in enough money to buy him and his ladies plenty to drink.

It had been the perfect chance for Leo to continue productive work on the Key. It was too bad that he was completely blocked. He'd hit a point that he couldn't engineer around, and there were long nights of smoking and hitting a bottle but he couldn't figure it out. And those were the nights his thoughts turned to the Count.

Riario had been too quiet. It made Leo more nervous. He hadn't arrested innocent families. He hadn't kidnapped Nico or thrown any of them into a holding cell. He hadn't sneaked into the loft to harass or assault Leo. He hadn't seen hide or hair of the man.

It only served to make Leo think about him more. He had too much time to think about what Riario had argued. Leo had to admit that he was every bit as passionate in what he believed as Leo was; and Leo thought it was a very attractive quality even though he was convinced Riario was wrong. He refused to give in to the pressure, no matter what Riario threatened. While he was sure that Riario thought he was being persuasive, Leo couldn't imagine that their encounters had been Riario trying to physically seduce him to his side. While the experience with Lucrezia had proved Riario would go to any lengths to gather information, it only spurred Leo to be more convinced he would not join anything Riario supported.

Although… Leo could agree that Riario had a point to some of his arguments. Or Leo could at least see his point even if he vehemently disagreed. It only meant he would need to build more safeguards into the Key. The whirling thoughts were the main reasons why he figured his creativity was blocked. Leo's mind raced, and it was a case that more drinking or smoking or drawing couldn't get it to slow down or turn off his brain.

And it brought him back to Riario. He'd spent more time than he would admit to examining the Count, looking at him like a puzzle or cipher. He had a reluctant respect for him as a man. He was good at what he did and passionate about what he believed in. He was certainly attractive physically. He was also a mystery that Leo wasn't sure he wanted to solve. While there was unmistakable attraction, Leo didn't respect what he did and there was no way in hell he was going to trust him.

It was probably because he was thinking about Riario again that he ended up outside the hotel that his hacking had found Riario was staying in. Leo stared up at the façade, knowing it was a terrible, bad idea. But he'd never let that stop him before. Perhaps if he confronted the man again, cleared the air and offered his new comebacks to Riario's old arguments, then he'd be able to get back to work.

Leo strolled across the lobby and debated with himself whether he should just head up to Riario's room and knock on the door. If he'd planned ahead, he could have created a diversion that would draw Riario down to the lobby where he could arrange a "chance" meeting.

He was waiting at the elevators when the door opened and the woman Riario had attended the Medici party with looked up at him. Her smile was immediate and wide. "Good afternoon. How are you?" she said as she stepped out beside Leo.

"Er, well, I'm fine, actually," he resisted the urge to rub his ear because his hearing was not quite back to normal.

"Are you here to speak with Girolamo?"

"I … could be, yes. Is he in?"

"I'm not his secretary."

Leo stammered, "No, I'm sure you're not. I'm sorry to assume."

She smiled at his discomfort. "I'm his partner."

"Oh. I see. His partner. I wasn't aware he had a partner." Now Leo started to feel the unfamiliar tendrils of an emotion that might be guilt. He'd fucked around with the man twice, and his _partner_ was back at the hotel waiting.

"Not that kind of partner," Zita clarified after watching Leo's face closely. She seemed satisfied by what she saw. "I work with him as an agent, and I'm about to give you some classified information. He's having a workout, down in the fitness center, if you should happen to run into him." She leaned closer to Leo and met his eyes. "If you do anything to hurt him, in any way, you will answer to me. And the Count has taught me everything I know."

Leo read between the lines that she had guessed what had happened between him and Riario, but he admired her protectiveness even if he thought it wildly unjustified. "Got it," he said. Zita nodded and walked off. Leo headed for the hotel's fitness center.

It wasn't much: two connected rooms, one full of treadmills, elliptical machines and stationary bikes. Leo stopped in the doorway to the other, watching Riario pound the shit out of the heavy bag. His fighting style was unique; Leo couldn't name the martial art it resembled, maybe krav maga or a combination of styles that were violent and wild. It seemed more like something picked up from experience on the streets, which was much like Leo had learned. Riario switched smoothly from a round of punches to a series of kicks.

Leo's fingers flexed, not wanting to engage but wishing for his pencils to draw the figure before him.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the slope of Riario's neck as he worked out. Riario was always so fully dressed, looked Puritanical and proper in dark suits, dress shirts and ties. The only bare flesh Leo had seen was his cock. It felt illicit now to watch the back of his neck, glimpsing more skin as his shirt moved with his kicks.

His musculature was beautiful, yes, but there was something more about seeing the unseen, the usually covered, and Leo finally understood why Victorian gentlemen got all hot and bothered by women's ankles, because they were modestly hidden all the time. He watched Riario's neck, wishing the T-shirt's neck was wider, until Riario stopped the bag and knelt down to pick up a towel. Leo could see his back flex under the shirt, and he wanted it.

Riario paused, almost as though he'd heard Leo's lascivious thoughts, then wiped his face as he turned. "Artista," he rasped, picking up a bottle and squeezing out a drink of water.

"Count." Leo took another look around the room to stop staring as Riario slung the towel around the back of his neck and stood.

After a longer drink, Riario gestured toward the bag. "Would you like a try?"

"What? Oh, no thanks, I get most of my training in pub brawls."

"Ah," Riario gave a dry laugh, even though Leo knew he knew it was true. "If you didn't come here to train, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was … in the neighborhood?" Leo grinned, watching Riario smile then try to hide it.

"And how did you find me down here?"

"Your assistant was kind enough to point the way."

"I see. I'll have to speak with her about giving up private information to dangerous suspects." Riario started to strip the training tape off his fingers, and Leo watched, enthralled as the tape unwound to reveal the long, lithe fingers he'd felt on his body. When Riario caught him looking, Leo scratched at his beard and made a show of walking around the room toward the weights lined up against the mirrored wall.

"You'd better go easy on her. She already threatened me," he said, picking up a free weight and watching himself do a couple curls, eyes actually on Riario in the mirror.

"Zita has a strong protective streak. It's one of her finest qualities."

"I'm sure it is. She looks like she has many fine qualities."

Riario approached him, eyes meeting his in the mirror, until Leo thought he'd better return the weight to the rack. "Are you interested in Zita?" Riario asked. Leo shook his head, and Riario stepped closer. "Did you come here to fight again?"

Leo laughed. "No, I'm actually getting a little tired of fighting all the time."

"Why do you smell like something burning? It's not your usual cigarette smoke."

The change in subject made Leo tilt his head in confusion, then he sniffed himself. "Oh, that's probably from the project I was working on earlier. It sort of blew up. I can't really smell anymore. And my ears are still ringing. There's probably no permanent damage."

Riario took a deep breath, stepping a little closer. "No permanent damage," he repeated in a soft voice, sounding like he was going to laugh. "Is this anything I should alert the authorities about? Any plans for exploding anyone else?"

"Oh, fuck no, no terrorist plots or anything, you know I don't do that. I just get bored, I start experimenting and occasionally things explode. Sometimes even when I'm in them or on them. Sometimes merely around them."

Riario smiled at him then, the smile that creased his face and eyes and wasn't smirking in the least. Leo watched toss his tape and towel to the ground, showing off that expanse of neck again. Objectively, Riario had a very nice body to look at.

If only he weren't so black and white, Leo thought. Leo lived not just in shades of gray, but yellows, vermilions and blues a plenty. Sometimes he didn't understand why everyone couldn't see the world as he did, although he wondered if Riario sometimes came close. From all his research into Riario's history, he knew the Count had a brilliant, analytical mind, had reverse-engineered many of the things Leo had done that he still couldn't believe he'd somehow pulled off. Riario wasn't a step behind, he was on a different track altogether, but Leo wondered if the two parallel courses could ever be made to intersect.

When Riario looked back to him, he wondered if it was worth a shot. It certainly wasn't the worst or most impulsive choice he'd ever made. Leo stepped up to Riario and shoved him back to the mirror with one hand on his shoulder. Riario moved to defend himself, but Leo was already kissing him. Riario inhaled sharply, and Leo took advantage to tongue right into his mouth, his other hand coming up to run through the side of Riario's hair.

He felt the strength in Riario's forearms as he grabbed Leo's waist and brought their bodies together from knees to chests. Leo tasted the salt of the sweat from Riario's work out, and he broke away from his mouth to tongue at his neck, licking more of the flavor. Riario bucked against him, letting Leo feel the growing hardness in his track pants. Leo crowded him back against the mirror, thrusting in return, crushing his mouth to Riario's to get closer, taste more.

There was a blast of loud voices as someone turned on a TV in the front room of the fitness center. Riario wrenched his mouth away to look at the door, and Leo took the opportunity to tongue at his ear, licking the whorl then biting hard at the tender spot right behind the earlobe. Riario moaned and turned his head, allowing Leo more access. Leo bit his way down and glanced in the mirror where the reflection of Riario's neck was nothing but temptation. He thrust his cock against Riario again.

"Artista, we are about to have company," Riario breathed out as Leo licked at his Adam's apple then up to his mouth for another kiss. Riario broke it again a moment later. "Da Vinci, unless you want to face charges for indecent exposure, we need to stop this now."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Leo mumbled against his neck, this time intent on biting his way down to shoulder. He wasn't expecting to be shoved away so hard he fell backwards to his ass on the mat. Riario was standing above him, still holding the pose of pushing him away, panting hard, his lips red and swollen from kissing, a spot of his neck now marked and red. "Fuck," Leo said, having to adjust himself in his jeans.

"Yes, quite. Would you like to take this upstairs?" Riario stepped forward and extended his hand.

Leo accepted without a second thought. Riario pulled him to his feet then let go to pick up his things. Leo stood there, willing his inner critic to shut the fuck up, until Riario turned to him and quirked a half-smile. Leo made a grand gesture to indicate Riario should go first, and he did, leading the way through the outer room where two young women were on the elliptical machines. Leo followed to the elevator and up to the 14th floor in silence, Riario seeming to be in no mood to talk either.

Leo wondered if Riario was having second thoughts about having a suspect in his room when he entered the room and found himself with an armful of Count. Leo's head thumped against the closed door, but he kissed Riario just as deeply. He slipped his hand down to the hem of Riario's T-shirt and then under it, finally touching the slick skin of his waist and then back. He slid his hand up the stretch of Riario's spine, feeling the muscles clench and release under the bare skin.

"I need a shower," Riario breathed against his mouth.

"You feel just fine."

"You smell like a long day at a fireworks factory."

"Thanks. I don't care," Leo kissed him again, dragging his fingertips down Riario's back, making him shiver. Riario pulled away from the kiss and back far enough to meet Leo's eyes. Whatever he saw there must have satisfied him because he reached for the neck of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion. Leo bit his lip and shrugged off his jacket, not caring where it landed on the floor. He started to unbutton his shirt until his fingers met Riario's working on them as well. Leo yanked the shirttail from his jeans then pulled the shirt off his shoulders.

Riario was walking toward the bed that dominated the far wall of the room, but Leo paused with his hand on his belt buckle, Riario's naked back captivating him. He caught up to him, stopping Riario with a firm arm around his waist, pulling him back against Leo's chest. He buried his forehead in the short hair at the nape of Riario's neck then breathed out slowly. He felt goosebumps rise on Riario's skin, unable to stop the automatic reaction, then he kissed his nape, trailing more kisses down the neck until he came to the sharply defined muscle and couldn't resist sinking his teeth in. Riario groaned and tried to pull away.

"Are you always this eager?"

"I can't help it. I'm finally getting you naked," Leo breathed moistly in his ear.

"I'm sure you see naked men all the time."

"But not you. It's so alluring. You dress like a prim maiden all buttoned-up tightly, but now I've got you bare and I'm quite taken with this spot." Leo sucked another kiss into his nape, this time with teeth.

"Is that why you're so interested in biting me?"

"That and other carnal reasons, yes."

"I'd thought perhaps you were adding vampirism to your impressive list of crimes."

"Come on, if I wanted to suck you, it would be other things, not your blood."

Riario huffed a laugh, and Leo nuzzled the back of his ear, oddly pleased that he could make the Count crack a smile so often. He'd made him laugh, and now he was holding all that barely controlled power in his arms. He breathed in deeply and was exhaling when Riario casually twisted and somehow tossed him onto the bed. Leo bounced once before he'd even registered the movement.

"Damn, you're fast," he started to sit up, but Riario guided him back down with a hand on his shoulder as he knelt over him.

"Really, Artista, I believe you're the one considered fast." Then he was kissing Leo again, and all rational thought fled, allowing him to just feel without thinking for once. He raked his fingers up and down Riario's back as he leaned over him, then followed the waist of his pants and dipped his fingertips inside. Riario's hand wasted no time cupping the bulge in Leo's jeans.

"Come on. You want to?" Leo wasn't even sure what he was asking, but Riario seemed to agree, working feverishly to open Leo's belt then fly then slide undershorts and jeans down his legs, Leo lifting his hips to help. He lay on the bed, letting Riario look his fill, but Riario was quick to lean up and kiss him again, stroking his chest, tracing the muscles in his arm, brushing through the hair on his chest.

The feel of Riario's pants against his cock reminded Leo of what he'd been doing before he got distracted. He grabbed Riario's ass, pulling him closer, then slid his hands down the back of his pants, grabbing flesh that time. Riario laughed against his lips, but Leo ordered as best he could, "Naked. Now."

"Always trying to be the one in charge," Riario spoke, lips brushing Leo's. He reached down to untie his pants, and Leo didn't waste any time pushing down the back while Riario guided the waistband and briefs gently over his cock. After he'd kicked them off, Leo pulled him back down, and they both moaned at the first feeling of entire body contact, flesh against flesh.

Leo rolled them over, running his hands over every inch he could reach. But when Leo thrust down, his hard cock butting against Riario's hip before sliding along next to his cock, Riario grabbed his waist, pulling them together but slowing his kisses. He stroked Leo's back in long, smooth motions, almost like petting, and wrapped a leg around one of Leo's to tangle them even closer.

It was something Leo had noticed about each encounter with Riario. He grew gentler just when they were really getting into it, like he was trying to hold off and make it last. As Leo kissed him more slowly, he palmed Riario's abs, dragging his hand down, but not to touch his dick, instead holding his hip and stroking his thumb along the deep V that led to his groin. Riario breathed deeply and moaned into the kiss. Leo wondered if the only touches Riario had ever enjoyed were made to hurt, and not arouse.

It spurred Leo to take his time, teasing and kissing his way down Riario's chest, mouthing over to a nipple to bite gently. Riario's chest heaved under his lips when he suckled then blew over the tiny peak. He lavished the other with the same attention until Riario finally wound his fingers into Leo's spiky hair and pushed. Leo continued his leisurely exploration down his abdomen and licked into his belly button.

He felt Riario pant even faster when he breathed out over his dick, dropping a kiss to the shaft then licking up and over the head. Riario moaned his name and sat up, pulling Leo's head out of his lap and kissing him fiercely. Maybe he'd finally gotten the Count to let loose, and he wondered how far he could take it.

"Do you have anything?" For once Riario looked unsure, so Leo pecked another kiss to his lips. "Slick? Condom?" Riario leaned for the bedside table but said, "I have no condoms," so Leo dove for his jeans on the floor. He might have felt like a ridiculous cliché but he always kept a couple in his wallet, forever optimistic. He took the opportunity to strip off his socks and noticed Riario had the same idea. Leo took advantage of his distraction and tackled him back onto the bed.

"How do you want to do this?" Leo asked between nips to his lips. Riario opened his mouth but hesitated. His hand, though, stroked down to Leo's ass, his fingers softly brushing against the crack, making Leo shudder. "You want to do me?" Leo's voice was huskier as he offered.

"We'll be doing it together, won't we, Artista?" Leo was ridiculously pleased by the notion and leaned down to give him another kiss to hide his smile.

"Sure, you can take top this time. You know what to do?" Riario's look was withering, but it was worth it. Leo pushed the slick and condom into his hands and rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs and tucking his hands behind his head, knowing he made the very picture of insolence. "Then get on with it."

Riario took up the challenge, as Leo knew he would, and he more than mastered it.

"That was fantastic," Leo mumbled as Riario carefully pulled out and he was allowed to slump forward onto the bed. He let out a huge yawn and stretched while Riario took care of the condom, too blissed out and relaxed to give a fuck about anything.

He was a little surprised that Riario lay down again next to him while he caught his breath. They lay in comfortable silence until even Leo started to get disgusted by the feel of his sweat mixed with the old smoke and he craved a shower. Just then Riario sighed. "So was this your way of saying goodbye?"

"What? What're you talking about?"

"The American law enforcement agencies are convinced that the Medici family have turned over a new leaf. My informants have told me that Lorenzo had you physically removed from his house after he found out about your affair with Lucrezia. Since he will no longer be needing your services, it seems that it is time for you to move on."

"I don't know," Leo said after a moment. He lay on his back and stared at the stark white ceiling. He was always moving on, looking for the next score, staying one step ahead. But he hadn't decided his next move, and the realization scared him a little. The whole scene was getting a little too domestic and comfortable for him.

Leo sat up slowly, feeling the burn and pull of muscles that hadn't been used in a while. He reached for his jeans to find a cigarette and lit up.

"This is a non-smoking room," Riario said, but he didn't move to stop him. "It's a filthy habit."

"No more than you're getting to be," Leo retorted, and they both froze at the silent implication. Leo smoked the rest of his cigarette in silence, tipping the ashes into an empty water bottle Riario handed him without a word.

"So you haven't decided where you're going next then?" Riario finally asked.

"I haven't thought about it," Leo admitted. "All the cops told me to stay here until they got the Medicis sorted, but if I'm free to go… well, I'll go."

"I've had some of our most advanced software dedicated to finding the patterns of your movements and predicting where you'll turn up next." Leo snorted, and Riario smiled. "The program has been terribly unreliable. It can't find any rhyme or reason to you."

"That's because we blindfold Nico and make him point on a map."

Riario laughed, and Leo risked a glance at him. He looked a little more relaxed, a little more open, but still reserved and warily eyeing Leo.

"I thought perhaps you would go back to Florence for a while. That was quite the scheme you devised to forge the Botticelli then sell it here in the U.S. while giving the original to that convent. I believe they made enough to provide for themselves for generations."

Leo shrugged and decided it was time to get dressed. "That would be a pretty amazing coup for someone to pull off and not get caught."

"Yes, especially when the buyer of the forgery was embroiled in another art scandal and got caught last week. It seems he was quite angry about being duped, and has been talking to a number of interested parties who might have some very difficult questions for you regarding theft, forgery, fraud."

"It seems to me that someone smart enough to come up with a scheme like that would be smart enough not to leave evidence behind." Leo jerked his jeans up and fastened them, looking around for the rest of his clothes and carefully not looking at Riario.

"That's usually the downfall of geniuses. They always believe they're the smartest so eventually they get arrogant and slip up. It only takes one mistake and snap," Riario clapped his hands and Leo jerked, "the trap is sprung."

"This has been a really informative lesson, thanks so much." Leo closed a couple buttons of his shirt and picked up his jacket.

"So we're going back to our usual cat and mouse game, then?" Leo finally looked at Riario who seemed not to feel awkward about his nudity but sat on the bed watching Leo intently.

"If that's what you want," Leo said.

"But what do _you_ want, Artista?"

And there was the problem, Leo thought. For once in his life, he didn't know exactly what he wanted. "Thanks for the fuck," he said, hand on the doorknob. "If I don't see you again, good luck."

Riario's soft laugh followed him out the door. "You'll see me again, da Vinci. This is not the end."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Author's note:** I'm taking liberties with Peruvian temples and vaults because the show creators did it first! Also, there is mention of Leo/Ima, but things aren't always what they appear.

As with the last chapter, I had to edit this to make it fit with the site's rating. If you want to read the explicit version, please go to AO3. My name is zeph317 and the story name is the same.

Riario knew he'd made a mistake antagonizing da Vinci as soon as the words left his mouth. But he wouldn't take them back. And he would never admit out loud that he was wrong.

Instead, he took it out on his work. Zita put up with his temper longer than she should have then she calmly told him to either shut the fuck up or go fuck something. After that, he worked harder on hiding his growing irritation and tangled thoughts on da Vinci.

Investigation didn't offer the distraction it usually did, mostly because there wasn't much to investigate. The Medicis were by all appearances now staunchly legal bankers. And short of posting 24/7 surveillance on da Vinci—which he didn't have the money or manpower to do—Riario didn't have anything on him either. All he could do was keep tabs on whether he had left the country or not.

When Lupo found out that things were at a standstill, he demanded Riario and Zita return to headquarters. Riario said he would not return without da Vinci. Lupo threatened to let him go if he continued to make the operation about his personal motives. Riario railed that his superiors could go back to hell if they expected him to walk away now. Lupo begged him to consider all the other cases they needed his expertise on. Riario told him to fuck himself, carefully avoiding Zita's raised eyebrow but taking her pointed advice to go beat on the bag in the fitness center.

That was torture of a different kind, bringing to mind the last encounter with the Artista.

In growing desperation, Riario waited for Nico one evening and snatched him off the street again. He was surprised this time that the young man fought him, getting in a few good hits and one strong sucker punch to the testicles before Riario could subdue him in the back of the car. He threw him into a holding cell, left the lights on and talked to him for hours, letting sleep deprivation start its work, but Nico didn't crack this time. He swore he didn't know why da Vinci was still in the city or what his next move would be. Riario took advantage to preach to the boy about the rightness of his fight and reiterate the advice that following da Vinci and Zoroaster would only lead to his inevitable ruin. When the 24 hours was about to expire, Riario drove the boy back to the loft, but the entire place looked abandoned now. Yet, when Nico stumbled out of the car, Zo came out of the shadows and grabbed the boy fiercely, cursing at Riario as he peeled away.

When he received a last missive from Lucrezia, who was supposed to have left the country a month ago, he went to the gallery for the opening night of the exhibit. Da Vinci's pieces were as gorgeous and thought-provoking as the woman hanging on his arm. Riario watched him work the room, drinking champagne and talking about his paintings and sculptures with the biggest movers and shakers in the art world. The beautiful, dark-haired woman never left his side.

Riario was staring at a triptych displaying images that no Christian church would ever house, when the voice said, "I was sure we only invited guests who had the ability to actually pay for the pieces they wanted."

"I haven't seen anything here that I would want. Yet," Riario turned and nodded. "Artista."

"Count."

The woman with da Vinci gave him a puzzled smile and looked from him to da Vinci and back. "Aren't you going to introduce us, my dreamer?" she asked in a heavily accented voice.

Riario twitched but held in a smile at the nickname. He saw a muscle tighten in da Vinci's jaw and then he patted the woman's hand held securely through his arm. "My dear, Ima, this man is of little importance. In fact, I should call security to kick his ass out."

"Come now, da Vinci, I'm here simply to insure that all these … marvelous pieces are, in fact, your own work."

"Or what? You'll shove me in the back of your car and arrest me without warning?"

"I don't think I need to do that. Your word is good enough to prove that you have decided to go—as they say—straight and market your very own work for once."

Leo tried to step closer, but Ima held him back. "And if I have, in fact, decided to start selling my own works, it was your idea, after all, Count. I don't know why you'd be suspicious now."

"Oh, I'm always suspicious. You should know that better than anyone."

"What are you really doing here? Why haven't you gone back to whatever lair you normally lurk in?"

Riario did smile at that. "Perhaps I will. It seems that my time here has been wasted. Unless I can make one last attempt at persuading you to come work for me on the Key? No?" he finished as da Vinci shook his head. "Then I suppose this is goodbye for now."

"Goodbye," da Vinci said.

"I iwill/i stop you if you persist in your mad notion of releasing it to the public."

"I haven't been working on the Key," da Vinci admitted. "I've had a lot of new things keeping me busy."

Ima smiled and stroked his arm, proudly displaying a ring on her left hand. "We just got engaged. If Leonardo would like, we can invite you to the wedding?"

"No," both men said simultaneously. Riario continued, "I always did say you worked fast, da Vinci. My congratulations to you both."

With a nod to them, Riario walked away. He heard da Vinci say something undoubtedly smart-assed at his back, but he didn't stop. Let him think he'd had the last word for once.

When Zita came to his room later to investigate the loud slam of his door, she eventually worked the entire story out of him. Riario insisted his anger was merely directed at the fact that da Vinci obviously had some kind of criminal plan going on that he couldn't figure out yet. But he would. Zita muttered the word "jealous" under her breath, but she knew well enough to leave before he could respond to it.

She came through for him, as always, the next day with a complete dossier on Ima. She was Peruvian and heavily involved in the family business that had antiquities smuggling written all over it. Riario had to figure out why da Vinci would suddenly be interested in ancient Incan treasure.

He read and researched more into what was suspected of Ima's family, as well as a huge number of Incan works that had flooded into the market recently without provenance. All his investigative senses were on high alert, so he wasn't surprised when Zita got the report that flagged one of da Vinci's known aliases on a flight to South America, two passports also matching the descriptions of Zoroaster and Nico with him.

"Book me the first flight to Lima," Riario pushed the computer at Zita and leaped up to start packing.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you aren't. We have no idea what kind of mess he'll be getting into. If I'm alone, I can stay under the radar and keep an eye on things."

"If you're alone, you'll have no backup when things go bad. And they always go bad," Zita retorted.

The buzz of her phone interrupted them, and she swore softly as she glanced at it. "It's the director."

"Tell him I'm working a lead."

"You had better tell him yourself. He's been trying to speak with you for days."

Riario answered the call and had the longest, loudest fight he'd ever had with Lupo. He listed all his suspicions of da Vinci and Ima and insisted he was following them to Peru. Lupo told him to give it up and return to headquarters immediately. Riario said he would turn in his gun and badge because he knew he was right. Lupo threatened to fire him and demote Zita, but when Riario called his bluff, Lupo reluctantly agreed to let him take the time from the vacation days he'd never touched but as a civilian, not working for the agency.

Riario knew there was something big going on with da Vinci. And he couldn't afford to lose him—to lose the trail—again. Zita dropped him off at the airport then emailed before he could board. She included a picture from the Jorge Chávez International Airport, showing it was definitely da Vinci and his crew who deplaned in Lima, along with the message that she would join him the next day.

i"Don't follow. Don't ruin your career over me,"/i he texted.

Her response was immediate. i"I'm following you because I know you're right."/i He was pocketing his phone when it chimed another alert. i"And someone has to protect you from yourself."/i Riario smiled and turned off his phone, mind already swirling with suspicions and theories of what da Vinci could be up to.

No matter how creative his imagination could be, Riario never would have guessed he'd end up in an unknown Incan pyramid temple, tied up by thieves threatening to slit his throat.

"The next time you decide to take a vacation, Artista, perhaps you will check the backgrounds of your associates a little more closely," he said from his position kneeling before the block.

Da Vinci muttered something, finding it hard to talk with a very large member of Ima's family crushing his chest in a fierce hold. Zoroaster and Nico were bound securely. Riario was glad again that he'd made Zita remain back in the city while he chased the group into the mountains.

"What will it be, Leonardo? Will you help me gain back the treasures of my people?" Ima stepped forward and caressed his face. He lunged for her, but the huge man handled him easily. "I knew it would take someone as brilliant as you to help us open the vault. Imagine—an entire unknown trove of artifacts, untouched for hundreds of years. We will sell them and have money beyond our dreams."

Da Vinci tried to speak, and Ima gestured for the guard to loosen his hold. Da Vinci coughed and said, "You're being very hypocritical. If this truly is a complete collection of priestess artifacts, like you believe, you can't just sell it. The pieces need to be studied. We can learn so much about the culture and rituals of the Incas, and see firsthand how they worshipped and led the people."

"If you don't agree to my proposal, you will see firsthand the ritual blood sacrifice." Ima waved a hand to the man holding Riario who pushed his head closer to the block.

"Wait!" da Vinci called out and Riario breathed out a prayer. "If we help you enter the temple, you'll let me and my friends go?"

"I had plans for you and me," Ima said, smiling coyly at him and fingering the ring she still wore. "But I will let you all go, if you wish, after we have the treasure."

Riario saw da Vinci close his eyes for a moment then look at where Zoroaster and Nico lay on the ground, armed guards over them. Then he met Riario's gaze and held it as he said, "Very well. I'll do it."

"Good," Ima said. At her sign, four men picked up Zoroaster and Nico to their feet. The guard above Riario moved the dagger from his throat and he struggled to his feet himself, hands still bound in front of him. They'd taken all his weapons when they'd jumped him at the base camp, but Riario was willing to fight. A loaded look from da Vinci stopped him, though.

They were led through the narrow corridors of the temple, through areas where Ima's workers had used explosives to clear the sealed paths. Da Vinci shook his head at the irreversible damage, and Riario could sympathize with his feelings. It was a major loss to archaeology and the descendants of the Incans if this were truly an undiscovered temple. It should have taken years to excavate and study properly to add to the richness of the culture. Instead, these people were destroying it all just to make money.

Ima led them to the first doorway outlined in gold, marked with a repeating pattern and glyphs Riario had never seen before. As da Vinci ran his fingers over some of the lines, Riario edged closer. "Do you even know how to understand the symbols?" he whispered.

"Not as such," da Vinci muttered under his breath, stealing a look at Ima. "Can we overpower them?"

Riario knew there were six armed guards in the tunnel with them and Ima, who also had a gun. There were at least two more outside at the camp. "It is possible, if you care to try, but we face liabilities with your friends."

"Then we'll wait for our moment," da Vinci looked at him then, and Riario opened his mouth when a guard butted his back with his gun.

"Have you solved it yet?" Ima asked.

"Why didn't you just blast your way through here like you did the others?" da Vinci flicked his fingers again over two of the symbols.

"Because the villagers' legends tell that the doorways marked with gold are portals to danger. We figure they are probably rigged with traps." Da Vinci and Riario took a step back in sync. The guards prodded them forward again.

"That's lovely," da Vinci said, touching the symbols again but much more carefully. "So you're using us as cannon fodder then?"

Ima smiled. "I know you are brilliant enough to out-smart a few ancient traps. That's why I came to find you."

Riario did not roll his eyes, but he smirked a bit as da Vinci's face fell and he went back to muttering at himself. When he finally pushed one block near the top of the wall and another near the bottom and the wall shuddered, everyone but Riario took hurried steps back. Instead of it exploding or worse, the wall separated, revealing a narrow opening into the dark. Da Vinci looked at Riario, but Ima pushed them aside and gestured for a guard to go first. They turned on the large searchlights they carried, and Riario was able to see a thin path between two rock walls. He was pushed in after da Vinci and walked in silence until they came to the next wall outlined in gold.

He noticed that one of the guards had stayed in the outer room, either as a lookout or because he was claustrophobic. But the narrow room they were in now would not give them much room to maneuver against men with guns. He noticed da Vinci repeated rubbing his wrists together and turned to Ima. "I believe the Artista would work better if his hands were free."

"Yes, I would," da Vinci called over his shoulder. "And Count, get up here, I'm going to need extra hands for this one."

Riario held up his bound wrists for Ima's inspection. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not trusting him, but then looked back at the men who were firmly holding the other two hostages. "If you make one false move, we will kill your friends."

"They are not my friends," Riario reminded her, massaging his wrists when they were cut free.

"I would never be friends with the likes of you, you cocksucker," Zoroaster added.

"Why, da Vinci, what have you been telling them?" Riario had the pleasure of seeing da Vinci laugh out loud before a guard grabbed his wrists and sliced the rope then pushed him back to the wall. Riario stepped up next to him. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet," da Vinci answered, his eyes racing over the symbols, frantically trying to make sense of them. "Press here for me."

Riario obeyed, while da Vinci pressed two more bricks in order. A grinding sound started, the noise of huge rocks beginning to move and press toward them.

"What the fuck?!" Zoroaster yelled, and Ima and the guards began shouting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," da Vinci panted as he pushed the blocks where they'd been and tried again, this time choosing two bricks painted alike and yelling for Riario to push a third in the opposite colors.

"I pray you're right, Artista," Riario looked up into his eyes and they pushed. The walls stopped closing in, and the doorway in front of them opened.

Ima let out a shaky laugh. "You should be more careful next time, Leonardo. Don't forget your friends will suffer if you make another mistake. You go first this time."

Da Vinci took a last look at the scene, staring for a long moment at Zoroaster and Nico, before he grabbed a light and went through the doorway, Riario close on his heels. "Typical. Just like every tomb-robbing movie ever made," he said, finding his balance on the narrow plank leading into darkness.

"It's not very original," Riario agreed, carefully not looking down into the black chasm below as they edged forward.

"I'm not sure if this makes me Lara Croft or Indiana Jones."

"Would rather be wearing shorts or do you prefer the iconic hat and whip?"

"Both actually. At the same time," da Vinci said, continuing to move forward until the gold-framed door was visible ahead. At Riario's choked-off laugh, da Vinci looked over his shoulder and grinned. "What? So I have a kink."

Riario smiled back until Ima yelled. "Is it safe to come over?"

"I'm not sure," da Vinci called back. They had reached the other side and stood on a narrow ledge outside the door. Riario shined his light up over the symbols that covered it.

"If we could split up the guards here, we might be able to overpower them," Riario said very quietly.

"We can't take a chance as long as Zo and Nico are bound," da Vinci said. Raising his voice, he shouted, "I need someone else over here to help us shove this spot. Can you send two men?"

Riario continued to hold the light high, seeing the symbols disappear up into the darkness. Da Vinci talked to himself until they heard the scuffle of feet creeping across the plank. Riario was glad to see they'd sent da Vinci's friends ahead of two guards. Da Vinci stood up from his crouch and gestured for Nico and Zoroaster to go to one side. He held up his hand to the guards. "There's no room on the ledge for you. You'll have to wait there."

Then he showed his friends each a brick to press and Riario a third. He took one of the center bricks, but when they pressed them, nothing happened. One of the guards said something in an angry tone, then the plank shuddered as the wall began to move out toward them, startling them all.

"Fuck" was shouted by several different voices as da Vinci frantically examined the array of symbols again. The door was moving slowly but surely to push them back across the plank or into the gorge. The guard on the plank began yelling and tried to back away, but his foot slipped. The other guard lunged for him, but it was too late and he fell, screaming into the darkness.

Riario was too busy trying to help da Vinci to notice the details. "They're all the sun, the moon, stars, clouds, everything in the air, even fucking birds. I thought the indictor showed earth, mountain or stone, but that would mean— Brace me," he yelled and threw his upper body off the edge of the rock shelf.

Riario didn't even know what da Vinci was doing, he just obeyed his order with all speed. He wrapped his arms around da Vinci's legs as they fought for a grip, and held him while he struggled with something underneath the plank on the rock wall. Whatever he did, the door stopped moving, and with another earth-shattering grind, an opening appeared.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" da Vinci's voice sounded much fainter, so Riario pulled with his arms around his waist as hard as he could, thankful that Zoroaster grabbed da Vinci's legs, too, to get enough power to pull him back onto the safety of the ledge.

The force of Riario's last pull meant that da Vinci fell back into his chest as he scrambled to find his feet, all the blood rushing from his head where he'd been hanging upside down. Riario couldn't help but steady him, holding him tightly until da Vinci's breath evened out and his heart wasn't jumping in his chest. "Thank you," da Vinci said in a low voice that did interesting things to Riario's libido.

Nico was looking at them strangely while Zoroaster looked a bit queasy. The guard was yelling for Ima when Riario finally let da Vinci go.

"Now?" he asked da Vinci who shook his head.

"Inside," he answered and took one of the lights to enter the vault first, Zoroaster and Nico following him closely. Riario waited to see if all four remaining guards would escort Ima inside, and they did, motioning for him to enter first.

"This is incredible," da Vinci was saying, turning circles around the room to show off the cache of gold, silver and ceramics. "There are pieces here I don't think have ever been discovered whole. Amazing."

Ima breathed out something in Quechua, and the guards began to circle the room as well.

"There's not a lot of gold," Nico said, fingering a necklace.

"That's because so much of the metal work was melted down and taken to Europe when the Incas were being conquered and decimated," da Vinci said. "But look at these ceramics; they're almost as valuable as gold. They're almost the only surviving glimpses into the everyday lives of the Incans."

"And they're worth a fucking fortune," Zoroaster said.

"They need to be studied at a university or a museum. These are some of the finest surviving pieces I've ever seen. Think of the knowledge we could gain," da Vinci said.

"Think of the money we will gain," Ima said.

"These are the treasures of your ancestors, and you would just sell them off to private collectors who will never appreciate or learn anything from them?"

Ima shrugged. "My ancestors are not here, but I and my people are. And we need the money."

"That's fucked up," da Vinci said.

As the guards continued looking at the treasure and Ima dipped her fingers into a rotting wooden chest of gold jewelry near the doorway, da Vinci caught Riario's eye. He nodded toward a stack of wooden implements that might have once been weapons or farm tools. Riario shook his head once, but edged toward two of the guards who were already stacking ceramic pots to loot.

Ima looked up, talking to the guards, when she noticed the men were separated. "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the treasure," da Vinci said. Ima didn't believe him and pulled her gun from her back holster.

"I think it's time we tied you up again. Do it," she waved the gun to order the guards, and Riario had only an instant's warning that something was about to happen. There was a flicker of shadow in the doorway, and then Zita rushed Ima, knocking down her arm with the gun and aiming a chop to her throat. Ima tried to get away, but Zita grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pummeling her with body blows until Ima dropped the gun. Zita finished her with a perfect roundhouse kick.

As soon as Riario realized it was Zita, he whirled on the two guards nearest him, trying to disarm one while the other struggled to free his gun from the holster. He could only spare a glance at da Vinci who was using one of the wooden instruments to defend himself. It appeared his two friends were holding their own against the last guard.

Riario had his hands full with the two burly guards, even after he'd kicked their handguns out of the way. One managed to grab him from behind while the other punched, until Riario threw his legs up, gripping the guard's head between his thighs and twisting. The guard behind dropped him to help his friend, and Riario turned to deal with him.

Then da Vinci was there beside him and together they fought like two trained hands, in perfect sync although their styles were vastly different. Riario fought like a berserker, taking as many blows as he landed, but making each move count as lethally as he could until the guard hit the ground, bloodied and unconscious. Da Vinci took less damage, feinted, dodged and taunted his opponent, but he put him down finally with a fierce elbow to the face.

The entire fight had taken only seconds. Zita was still leaning over Ima to check on her when Riario and da Vinci rushed to help Zoroaster and Nico, but Nico was already sitting on the guard's chest as Zoroaster tied his hands together.

"What the fuck?" Zoroaster said then, slumping to the dust of the floor to catch his breath.

"Who iis/i that?" Nico said in a quiet voice as Zita came closer. "That was amazing!"

Zita flashed a smile, and Riario took her hand, kissing her bloodied knuckles. "Thank you for coming to the rescue."

"I told you it always goes wrong," she said. "Now, shall we get out of here before the rest of this gang shows up? I'm afraid they might have radioed out about finding the treasure before I could stop the men in the camp."

"iYou/i are a treasure," da Vinci said, leaning in to brush a kiss to Zita's cheek. She laughed and made a show of wiping it off. "I totally agree with you. Let's get out of here."

"What should we do about them?" Zoroaster motioned to the guards and Ima.

"Bind them and leave them. If their associates are on their way, they'll be free soon enough. We need to be out of here in the meantime," Riario said as he picked up two of the guns the guards had dropped. Zita took another and followed him out of the vault.

"How did you get here?" he yelled to Zita as they ran back across the plank into the narrow hall.

"When you missed your check-in for two days, I knew there must be a good reason. I was able to follow your path into the mountains and from there, it wasn't hard to guess where you were headed," she explained as they entered the outer room where Ima had left a guard. He was still unconscious, but Zita had been courteous to leave him tied up and lying on his side.

"Good work," Riario said, knowing she would know he meant the entire situation.

She smiled brightly. "Director Mercuri was not happy to discover you'd disappeared, but it finally made him believe something was not right. He said he could have support waiting at the base camp, but they won't be able to get here and secure things until after daylight tomorrow. The mountain paths are much too dangerous to attempt in the dark."

"You are a wonder."

"But, if Ima's little gang of thieves are on their way up here now, and the police or whoever can't get up here until tomorrow, how are we going to get down?" Zoroaster panted as the others caught up.

"We'll think of something," da Vinci said.

The answer was right in front of them when they burst into the daylight outside the temple. The rest of Ima's business associates had brought a helicopter, one Riario thought was a retrofitted military aircraft. It was a risky move, considering the average height of the peaks of the Andes was close to hitting the highest possible flight altitude for a helicopter. The group waited in the entrance of the temple, watching the new additions mill around the camp outside, shouting when they found the unconscious men Zita had left.

Then one pointed up to the temple, and two men hurried up the steps toward it while the other two started down the mountain path. "What do we do now?" Nico asked.

"One of the cross tunnels, quickly," Riario said. They crammed into the first side room they found, Riario waiting at the front. When the first man started past, he did one of the oldest moves known to man—he stuck out his foot and tripped him. He then smoothly swung into the other man's face, heel of his hand meeting the man's nose with a crunch. A hard stomp to the fallen man's kidneys meant they both stayed down.

"Hurry, we must beat them to the helicopter." The others filed past him, breaking into a run in the hallway. Da Vinci brushed his body against Riario's more than seemed necessary and he stared at the two unconscious men.

"You iare/i ruthless, Count."

Riario shrugged. "I don't know how to be any other way."

Da Vinci shook his head then the two ran. They all made it to the helicopter with no sign of the men who had gone down the mountain path to investigate. Da Vinci swung into the pilot's seat, and the others let Riario take the front seat. Da Vinci flipped some switches and the helicopter came to life while Riario searched for a safety belt.

"I didn't know you could fly one of these," Riario shouted over the noise of the rotor.

Da Vinci grinned, nose crinkling. "How hard can it be? I've extensively studied the concept."

Riario crossed himself and murmured a prayer as they lifted off the ground. The men who had gone down the path ran back into the clearing, waving their arms, but they didn't shoot as da Vinci took the aircraft right over their heads and away from the temple.

Riario found out later that da Vinci ihad/i studied flight for years as a hobby and been certified in a number of different aircraft. He couldn't believe his research hadn't included such a vital aspect of the man. It showed that da Vinci could still surprise him, in all manner of ways.

They landed safely at the staging area down the mountain where the police and authorities were waiting. From there it was a blur of activity to explain their stories and how they'd gotten free. When the Peruvian officials wanted to keep da Vinci and his friends for entering the country illegally and potentially aiding in the theft of cultural treasures, Riario stepped up to argue against it. They had a long night and an even longer day while the police made it up the mountain to apprehend Ima and her gang as well as secure the temple.

When they finally allowed Riario and Zita to go—with a stern warning not to visit Peru again—Riario wasted no time in taking da Vinci, Nico and Zoroaster with them, saying they were under his custody. The Peruvian supervisors didn't like it, but they were so busy with the huge find of artifacts and the major bust of a smuggling ring, that they finally allowed it.

Riario hustled them through the airport and onto the first flight to the U.S., over da Vinci's objections. It still took the intervention of Lupo to get them on a plane without all their identification. They finally settled into their seats, and Riario let himself breathe out.

"Well, that was an adventure," da Vinci said, making himself comfortable beside him.

"Is that what you would call it?"

"Maybe more of a learning experience."

"Really, da Vinci, what did you see in her?"

He laughed. "I saw a gorgeous woman who I thought found me irresistible. Turns out, she only wanted me for my mind."

"Terrible when that happens, isn't it?"

"It was a first," da Vinci admitted. "I'm usually a much keener judge of character than that. When Ima wanted me to bring my friends to visit Peru, I thought I could open some new job opportunities. But she obviously had other plans."

"Are you breaking off your engagement? It's too bad you won't be getting your ring back."

"The engagement was her idea. She said her family was old-fashioned and would only accept my help on projects if we said we were getting married." Da Vinci leaned closer to Riario's ear. "And the ring was a fake."

Riario laughed and enjoyed the feel of da Vinci breathing close to him. "Next time, you should take your vacation in Florence. You could clear your conscience by helping more nuns."

"They really were the sweetest order. That painting had been willed to their convent years ago. It wasn't their fault some greedy collector's family reneged on it. They needed that money to keep their way of life more than anyone needed a masterpiece in their secret collection." Da Vinci yawned and stretched in the seat to get more comfortable. "And besides, those ladies know how to throw a thank-you party."

Riario quirked a smile that became genuine when da Vinci's head dropped toward his shoulder. He stayed that way all through the flight.

When they landed, Zita got Zoroaster and Nico into a cab with her, assuring Riario she would see them home safely. It left him standing there with da Vinci, but he just shrugged and got another cab.

"Are you coming back with me then?" Riario finally asked.

Da Vinci smiled. "If you want me to?"

Riario realized he did. They made it to his hotel room, and da Vinci collapsed onto the bed. "I feel like staying here forever," he mumbled into the pillow.

"It does have its charms," Riario said, smiling down at the sight. Da Vinci turned his face until he could see Riario.

"You going to join me?"

Riario sat down, kicking off his shoes, then curling onto his side facing da Vinci. When he reached out, Leo came to him, meeting his kiss easily, reaching out to brush Riario's hair from his eyes.

"Drives me crazy," Leo mumbled against his lips after he smoothed the hair away. Riario kissed him again, tonguing into his mouth slowly and deeply, enjoying the feel of his mouth and even more the way his body rolled closer to his. They lay on their sides kissing for a long while, Riario running his hand down Leo's arm from shoulder to wrist then to his waist, pulling him ever nearer. Leo went up on one elbow, and Riario rolled onto his back, letting Leo put weight on his chest.

"You can have me, Artista," he whispered against Leo's mouth.

"You trust me that much," Leo breathed out, pulling back far enough to look down into Riario's half-opened eyes.

"I trust you enough," he said. "Will you ever trust me?"

"Will you ever be trustworthy?" Leo murmured against his neck, and Riario couldn't answer.

Leo didn't wait for an answer. It was though Riario offering to give himself freed Leo and he took and took. He stripped Riario's clothes off first, adding kisses and bites to the mix and brushing off Riario's attempts to help. When he was naked, Leo hurried out of his own clothes to climb back on Riario again.

But, Riario sat up and pushed Leo back then flipped onto his hands and knees. He stretched out, almost into a yoga pose, arms reaching far over his head, knees tucked up under him. He knew how it made him look—every muscle cut, his back long and lean. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "I know you like my back."

"Yeah. I really do." Leo's voice was hoarse. "But I don't want to take you like this. Just stay there for a minute…"

It didn't stop Leo from biting and sucking on his neck from the hairline down, marking the join of neck and shoulder with his teeth, while his fingers—those nimble fingers that were never still as long as his brain was working—stroked over his neck, his collarbones, his arms. Riario wondered what was on Leo's mind that his fingers worked so feverishly, especially as he trailed them down his back, spreading wide palms across his shoulder blades, digging into the ridge of muscles, making Riario feel for a moment like he was sprouting wings, feeling like he would fly away from the passion Leo's lips were leaving in their wake as he bit and licked Riario's back, lavishing kisses into the dimples in his lower back, making Riario give a full-body shudder before Leo took pity and let him roll over.

"Artista," he rasped out, voice already wrecked even though he hadn't yet moaned. Leo seemed to take it as a challenge to make him scream...

"That was really good," Leo slurred, and Riario twitched a smile at the feel of his lips forming the words against his bare chest.

"Yes, it was."

"This keeps happening. It's good."

"Are you going to sleep?" Riario asked, and Leo mumbled something before Riario felt his body go slack with sleep.

He slid out from under him, letting Leo lie in the mess they'd made of his sheets. He took a shower and made a few phone calls that couldn't wait. Then he dressed and left.

The next morning Leo woke to find a task force there to arrest him for the theft of the Botticelli in Florence. Riario was nowhere in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Thick as Thieves Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I had to edit this chapter to fit this site's guidelines. The unedited, explicit version can be found over at AO3 under my pen name zeph317 or the same story title.

Leo was released from prison in 72 days. It hadn't been that bad. He'd spent much of it either in solitary confinement or under intense but polite interrogation. In solitary, he'd been able to sketch and waste time he didn't usually have, and he'd used it to do some thinking and planning. During interrogation, a lot of people who didn't know anything pretended to know a lot about him in order to get him to talk about his alleged crimes.

It was almost fun to talk his way around all of them.

He'd been forced to give up a few secrets, particularly about the Botticelli, but the Florentine nuns had been excellent character witnesses, and Leo was sure that their stern warnings that they would pray for the soul of the judge had something to do with his light sentence. Cross off more time for his first offense and for his good behavior and Leo was a free man in no time.

There were two things he hadn't talked about: his friends and the Key. He refused to indict any of his friends or previous employers in any way. And the American authorities didn't seem to know anything about the Key, so he certainly didn't offer.

There was the incident in Peru hanging over him, but his excellent defense attorney Piero da Vinci, provided by the generosity of the Medici family—and oh, how Leo had laughed at that—had somehow wrangled a commendation from that nation's government, thanking him for saving the Incan treasures from pillaging.

After all the questioning and the paperwork, Leo was finally free to go. Under the one condition he'd fought for and refused to back down on.

The sunlight felt stronger on the other side of the fence, even though Leo knew it was precisely the same weak light he felt while he was in the exercise yard for his requisite one hour each day. Still, when he tilted his face toward the sun, it felt warmer and brighter as he walked into the prison parking lot.

His parole officer awaited, arms crossed over his chest, posture military rigid, dark sunglasses obscuring his eyes as he stood beside the car.

"Since when do cops drive Jaguars?" Leo asked when he got close enough to speak in a normal voice.

"Since they became personal jailers, I suppose," Riario answered as he got into the car.

"Like you aren't looking forward to it," Leo huffed as he got into the passenger's side. "Do you like it?" He pulled up his pants leg to show the very latest in tracking technology attached to his ankle.

"It suits you, Artista." Riario put the car smoothly into gear.

"So, where are we going?"

"I thought you might like to have a decent meal and get settled into your new home."

"And where will that be?" Leo saw Riario's hands tense on the wheel. "Are you going to drop me off at one of those halfway houses for washed-up ex-cons? Or make me sleep in a box on the street?"

Riario cleared his throat. "This entire situation is so highly irregular, the agency wasn't quite sure what to do with you."

Leo let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ah, but you knew exactly what to do with me, didn't you?"

Riario ignored the jibe. "Since you somehow talked the Americans into making me part of the conditions of your parole, I'll be forced to stay in this country with you until your probationary period is ended."

"I thought I worked that very nicely. If I am to be punished, why shouldn't you have to suffer along?"

Then there was silence on the rest of the trip back into the city, except for when Leo tried to turn on the radio and Riario actually swatted his hand away. Leo spent the time staring out the window and marshaling his thoughts.

They finally pulled into a part of the city Leo wasn't familiar with, but it looked like large old houses with some green space and shady trees. Riario parked in a permit-only spot so Leo looked around in curiosity as he turned off the ignition.

"I took the liberty of securing us housing," Riario said after a moment.

"Us?"

"As I said, this situation is not ideal, and the agency has significantly reduced my budget."

Leo clapped his hands and rubbed them together, acting overjoyed. "So we're to be roommates? Oh, how fabulous! You'll cook, I'll clean, and we'll be overwhelmingly domestic together."

Riario finally turned to look at him, even removing his sunglasses to meet his eyes for the first time. "Artista, I have no idea what you had in mind when you forced the Americans to turn over your parole to me, but I assure you, we will be anything but domestic."

"What iI/i had in mind? Do you know what I want to know? What the hell iyou/i had in mind when you took me to your hotel room, fucked me and then fucked me over." Leo shoved the car door open and got out, taking deep breaths to stop himself from yelling again. The confrontation was not going as he'd planned.

Riario got out of the car but stayed on the driver's side. "Perhaps you would like to come inside before we begin this fight." Leo was breathing hard and ready to take a swing at Riario right in the street, but he had to admit he was curious. And it was probably better not to get arrested for disturbing the peace on the same morning he was released from prison. He allowed Riario to lead him to a large house divided into apartments and on up to the top floor.

Leo was impressed. It was an open-floor space with a small kitchen but a huge living area. He was drawn immediately to the one entire wall of windows that bathed the room in light along with several skylights. There was even a small balcony. When Riario placed his keys on a table with a jangle, Leo turned. "I chose this place for the light. I thought it would be perfect for your painting."

"Thank you." That was one of the infuriating things about Riario; every time Leo wanted to be truly pissed at him, he would do something unerringly thoughtful. It threw Leo off, but this time, he'd held in his fury since that morning he'd been arrested. "Now, are we going to have this out?"

Riario sighed. "Wouldn't you rather just punch me a few times and call it even?"

Leo moved as quickly as he could to surprise Riario and shove him into the wall. He grabbed his suit lapels to hold him in place, but Riario didn't try to get away. He just looked into Leo's eyes. Leo gave him a shake anyway.

"Why did you do it?"

"You've broken any number of laws on three continents. You had to be punished."

"Not that. I understand your commitment to truth and justice. I thoroughly disagree with you on principle, by the way, because my so-called crimes haven't hurt anyone who didn't already deserve it, but," Leo took a deep breath, "why did you do it that way?"

"It seemed the easiest—"

"Try again."

Riario sighed. "I had you at my mercy. I thought it was the perfect time to get the proper authorities to arrest you."

"That is seriously fucked up," Leo told him.

Riario opened his mouth but seemed to choose his words with care. "There may have been the subconscious motive of punishing you for getting involved in a physical liaison with me. My feelings and my professional life have always been completely separate. Until you."

"Your feelings? I didn't know you had feelings, Count, other than fighting and killing."

"Then perhaps you don't know me very well at all." Riario's tight little smile, the one he always squeezed off when he was trying to be polite, did something to Leo. It was the first time Riario had admitted that his thoughts were maybe as tangled and confused as Leo's had been.

"Then why did you agree to be my parole officer? If you'd refused, the Americans would have had to choose another way."

"While you suffered your fitting punishment—although I do have a few words about the laxness of the American judicial system and its sentencing—I still require absolution for my sins."

Leo let go of him and stepped back. Riario tipped his head up to meet his eyes. Leo was struck again by his face, the hair still tangled in his eyelashes, the sun turning his eyes amber, but it was the expression that Leo suddenly wanted to draw. "What sins would those be?"

"The list is too long," Riario tried to smile again. "But the most egregious would be becoming involved with you on a personal level. It was when I realized that I didn't want you caught that I knew I was in trouble."

"But it's not trouble. Don't you see?" Leo didn't know the picture he made as he paced in front of Riario, backlit by the brilliant sun, his body movements wound tight with energy as he tried to give voice to the thoughts that had plagued him for months. He did catch the look on Riario's face when he stopped in front of him again, and he didn't resist reaching out to stroke his fingers along Riario's cheek.

"We're actually really fucking amazing together," Leo said. "Sure, it's been a fun challenge to stay one step ahead of you and come up with new ways to try and outsmart you. But, working iwith/i you… in Peru, that was fucking brilliant. We kicked ass. What if we took a chance, what if we showed the world how incredible we could be working together?"

"If this is about the Key—"

"It doesn't have to be. We can do anything we want."

"Anything we want," Riario breathed out and then he was kissing Leo, and Leo held him tightly, crowding him back against the wall as he tried to get even closer. He tongued at Riario's mouth eagerly, pouring out all the feelings he'd tried to rationalize in prison before he just gave up and accepted them. Riario kissed back with a passion that matched Leo's own.

"Is there a bedroom in this place?" Leo murmured as Riario ran his lips down Leo's jaw to bite along to his ear.

"There are two."

"Two? You weren't planning to use the 'we have to sleep together there's only one bed' excuse? Count, I'm disappointed in you." Leo yelped when Riario's bite turned vicious even when he soothed it with a lick and kiss.

"I wouldn't take advantage of you. And I wouldn't chance you trying to kill me in my sleep."

Leo shivered as Riario's lips brushed his throat and he felt him grin. "Why don't you show me my bedroom now? We can get around to trying yours this afternoon."

"Already, Artista?"

Riario would have pulled away, but Leo clamped an arm around his waist and braced one hand on the wall beside his head. He bucked his hardening cock into Riario's hip and did a little grind. "Already? I've been in prison for months with nothing but my own hands to keep me company." He wriggled his fingers in front of Riario's face. "You wouldn't make a lonely ex-con wait even longer, would you?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"I'm going to milk it for all it's worth," Leo agreed and grinned when Riario gently pushed him back with a hand to his chest.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the place?" Riario led and Leo followed down a short hallway off the kitchen. "This is your room, if it suits you."

"Perfect," Leo said without even looking. He held Riario's shoulder and kissed him again, this time softer, taking the time to enjoy the feel of his full lips, the brush of his trimmed facial hair, and he groaned as the gentle touches made him just as hard. "Come with me."

Riario obeyed. They undressed each other between kisses, dropping clothes on the floor in a trail to the bed. Leo toppled backward, pulling Riario down with him. The full body touch enflamed Leo, and he ran his hands over every bit of Riario he could reach. Riario leaned up over him, slowing his kisses, but Leo wrapped a leg around his waist, trying to angle a way to rub their cocks together.

Riario huffed a laugh. "You're always so eager."

"And you're always so slow. Someday I'm going to just tie you down and take what I want. In fact…" Leo pushed Riario's elbow out to unbalance him. He rolled to his back and took Leo with him, with Leo settling happily on top of his groin. "Do I have to look for some rope or will you stay?"

"I want to touch you," Riario suited words to action and ran his hands down Leo's sides, around his ribs, stroking him and holding his waist.

"That works," Leo breathed out. "Do you have—"

"In the bedside table." Riario shrugged at Leo's grin. "I was merely being pragmatic, not optimistic like some people. I wanted to leave you prepared for whatever you decide to do. This is your home now, too. If you want to bring someone to your bed, that's your business."

"Ever the tactician," Leo smacked a wet, annoying kiss to his cheek as he leaned over to find a brand new tube of lube and a large box of condoms. He raised an eyebrow; Riario shrugged again and didn't look ashamed. "What if I want to use them all on you?"

"Then you'd better get started." Riario stretched under him, putting all the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen on display. He reached over his head to hold the top of the headboard, showing off the lines of his arms as he flexed.

"What I wouldn't give to draw you like that," Leo said, almost dropping the supplies when Riario smirked.

"Do you want to stop what we're doing and you can sketch instead?"

"Oh fuck no," Leo settled more firmly against Riario's hard cock, letting it rub behind his balls. "We are definitely doing this right now."

Riario tried to spread his legs beneath him then froze when he realized Leo spread the slick on his fingers and reached behind himself. "Artista, what—"

"I told you, oh," Leo bit his own lip as he was surprised how good it felt to touch himself there after so long. "I told you I was going to just take what I want. And I want you." ...

Leo lay there with a little smile, sleepily content to just not move for a while. He wasn't surprised when Riario disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a damp towel and a dry one. While Leo did a few quick swipes of clean-up, Riario lay down beside him as he had before.

"I think being roommates will be fun," Leo finally said.

Riario laughed. "Roommates with benefits?"

"Or something."

"We will have to make some ground rules."

"As long as I can have Zo, Nico and Vanessa over as much as possible—"

"Keeping them out was going to be my rule number one," Riario sighed. Leo backhanded his chest without looking.

"I miss my friends."

"They're bad influences on you. Or perhaps it is the other way around. In either case, you'll have to stop breaking the law while you're being monitored." Riario paused. "Or at least stop rubbing it in our faces."

Leo grinned. "Do you really think this" he raised his ankle wearing the bracelet and shook it "is going to limit me? I already found a work-around to it."

"Artista."

"What can I say? Every time I see a challenge, I can't help but try and solve it."

Leo felt more than saw Riario shake his head. It led Leo to ask the one thing he hadn't been able to fully figure out yet. "So where do we go from here, really? Am I supposed to help you with your investigations? Are you going to help me make an honest living with my art and inventions? Am I your personal lap dog on a leash?"

Riario's quiet voice said, "I much prefer falconry and you as a hawk, free to fly so long as you remember where to return."

Leo was stunned. That felt almost like an admission, and it was more than he'd thought he'd hear. He rolled to his side facing Riario and couldn't resist kissing his shoulder. "So what do we do now?"

"As your friends would say, I believe the adventures start here."

Leo grinned and Riario smiled back. "I do believe you're right."

The end

Well, that's it. I want to give a big, huge thank-you to everyone who read this, commented or left a kudos. I truly appreciate it! Thank you for indulging me this little fantasy, and I hope you enjoyed it too.


End file.
